Tueur à gage
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Plusieurs meurtres par balle mais aucune balle. Une ombre dans la nuit. Un policier surdoué. Mais comment cela va-t-il se finir ?
1. Nouveau contract

Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing.

Couple : surprise… En faite il suffit de me connaître -_-

Genre : Romance/drama.

Note : Heu… je pense que ça vient d'un film (c'est un vague souvenir -_-) enfin juste le principe des balles en glaces.

Résumer : Plusieurs meurtres par balle mais aucune balle. Une ombre dans la nuit. Un policier sur douer. Mais comment cela va-t-il se finir ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi

Béta lectrice : Azaléa Maxwell (elle est en a du travail avec moi la pauvre, n'est pas Aza ^_-)

Tueur à gage !

Chapitre 1 : nouveau contrat.

Je me levais tranquillement, baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveille. 11h 45. Il faut dire que je n'étais rentré chez moi qu'aux petites heures, enfin, si 5 h 30 pouvais encore être considéré comme les petites heures. Baillant de nouveau, je rejetais ma couette afin d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Mais à peine étais-je sorti de ma chambre, qu'une boule de poil me sauta dessus en me faisant chuter. Souriant et riant, je lui dis :

- Descend ma grande, je vais arriver.

Un léger rugissement se fit entendre. La panthère noire se releva et me rendit ma liberté. Je me relevais en souriant avant de la caresser entre les deux oreilles. Elle émit un bruit de gorge ressemblant à un ronronnement. Elle était ma seule amie, enfin non, il y avait aussi Quatre. Elle me regarda de ses yeux d'ambre avant d'aller se coucher de tout son long sur mon canapé. Je me dirigeais alors vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque je fus laver et habiller, je me préparai un petit dîner vite fait bien fait. Une simple assiette de pâte sauce bolognaise. Une fois cela fait, je m'installais dans le fauteuil, mangeant tranquillement en regardant la télé. Nous étions lundi, et j'avais bien l'intension de profiter de mon jour de congé pour me reposer. Demain il me faudrait repartir au travail. Une fois fini, je mis mon assiette et mes couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Soupirant, je partis m'installer prêt de Yuna, celle-ci leva la tête pour me faire une place. Je m'installais tandis qu'elle replaça sa tête sur mes genoux. La caressant lentement entre les oreilles, je regardais les informations. C'est alors que je le vis apparaître à l'écran, Heero Yuy, le grand commissaire, le petit prodige de la police. Il avait, comme moi, 22 ans et il avait sous ses ordres, la plus grande partie de la police. En fait, la police avait fait appelle à lui pour résoudre une série de meurtre non élucider. Cela faisait des années que des gens mourraient assassinés. Tuer par balle d'après les rapports d'autopsie. Mais le seul hic était que jamais, et ce même si aucun trou n'indiquait sa sortie, ils n'avaient retrouvé de balle. C'était un mystère non élucidé. Vers 15h, je sortis de chez moi pour faire quelques courses. En effet avoir une panthère chez soit ce n'était pas facile tout les jours. N'oublions pas que ça mange 5 kg de viande par jour. Heureusement que j'avais un subside pour ça. C'est vrai que Yuna à toujours été élevée de la main de l'homme et pour être plus précis de la mienne. Alors que ça mère la rejetée parce qu'elle était plus petite que les autre, c'est moi qui l'avait soignée jusqu'ici. Lui donnant le biberon, lui donnant son bain, ou encore la soignant quand elle était malade. Et maintenant elle refuse la présence d'une autre personne. Je me dépêchais de faire mes courses en finissant par la boucherie. Dès que je fus entré, Hilde, la gérante, me sourie et dit :

- Et Duo, Comment vas –tu ?

- ça vas et toi.

- Magnifique, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

- je m'en doutais un peu, tu t'es encore arrondie ma grande.

- Je sais, mais ça ne me gène pas.

Sur ce, Hilde se caressa le ventre en souriant tendrement. Cela faisait 8 mois qu'elle était enceinte. Je la laissais dans son monde deux minutes avant de me placer devant elle et de passer une main devant ses yeux.

- ho heu… désolé Duo, je vais chercher ton colis de viande, il est vrai qu'elle mange comme quatre.

Sur ce, elle partit chercher un gros paquet dans l'arrière boutique. Il contenant ma viande pour aujourd'hui mais aussi les 5 kilo qu'il fallait pour mon bébé. Heureusement que mon studio n'était pas loin. Une fois le colis changé de main, je payais avant de partir en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Elle me sourit et m'adressa un petit signe. Son mari était Solo, un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré pas hasard dans un parc. A peine rentré, Yuna vint me renifler. Un léger rugissement sortit de sa gueule lorsqu'elle renifla la viande. Souriant je lui dis :

- Mais oui attend, je vais te donner à manger gourmande, mais laisse moi rentré tout de même.

Lorsque je lui eu donné sa viande, je rangeais le tout avant de laisser passer tranquillement la journée. Avant de me couché, je n'oubliais pas de réglé mon réveil afin de me lever à 6h 30. Bien que je ne commençais qu'a 8h, il me fallait du temps pour me préparer. En effet, bien que je sois un garçon, mes cheveux avaient une longueur impressionnant. Toujours tresser, ils attisaient la convoitise de beaucoup grâce aux multiples reflets couleur miel qui courrait le long de mes mèches châtain. Mais ce qui est sur et certain c'est que l'attention des autres est attirer sur moi surtout à cause de mes yeux aux multiples reflets mauves, violets et autre nuances de la couleur améthyste. Enfin, bref, la compagnie des autres ne m'intéressait pas spécialement de toute manière. Les seules personnes que j'ai côtoyées durant mon enfance n'étaient tous que des égoïstes ou presque. Soupirant, j'allais me coucher.

*Le lendemain matin*

Lorsque le réveil sonna, ce fut avec difficulté que j'émergeais. Je détestais me réveiller aussitôt. Ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout c'était la grasse matinée. Enfin je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Me levant en ronchonnant, je partis à la salle de bain. Une fois que je fus habillé et que je m'étais assuré que Yuna ne manquerait de rien, je pris mon vélo afin de me rendre au zoo. En effet c'est là que je travaillais. A peine arrivé, Chang Wufei me tomba dessus :

- MAXWELL….

- Quoi, je suis pas en retard il me semble.

- Ah non. Quelle heure est-il ?

- 8h moins 10 pourquoi ?

- et quand commences-tu normalement ?

- ben à 8h. Mais à quoi tu joues Wufei ?

- Sauf…. ?

- Heu... Wouaaaaaaaa, Kiara

Wufei :

Sur ce il partit en courant en direction de l'enclos des fauves. En effet, Kiara est une tigresse qui devait mettre bas dans la semaine. Et durant cette période elle refusait la présence de qui compte à par Duo. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouvé. Enfin…

Duo :

J'arrivais auprès de Kiara. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle se mit à grogner mais me laissa l'approcher. Je me mis à côté d'elle avant de lui caresser doucement le flanc. Son souffle était encore régulier, ce qui me prouvait que le travail n'avait pas encore commencé. Je me dépêchais de préparer tout ce qu'il fallait, ainsi que beaucoup d'eau fraîche. En effet, en ce mois de juin, il faisait très chaud. Je m'occupais donc des autres fauves tout en gardant un œil sur Kiara. Alors que je m'occupais de max, le tigre blanc, j'entendis un puissant rugissement. Aussitôt je me précipitais vers la tigresse. Le travail venait de commencer. Ce fut après plusieurs heures d'effort que tout fut fini. Cinq petits étaient nés et en bonne santé. Je m'assurais que tout allais bien avant de repartir. Vu que le travail était commencé tard, la nuit était tombée maintenant que je quittais le zoo. Alors que je rentrais tranquillement, roulant lentement avec mon vélo, je remarquais qu'une voiture me suivait. Souriant, je me mis à accélérer progressivement. La voiture en fit de même et roula toujours de manière à ne pas se faire distancer. Tournant dans une ruelle prêt de chez moi, j'attachais mon vélo à un poteau, afin qu'on ne me le vole pas. Continuant à pieds, je vis que mon poursuivant en fit de même. Je tournais dans une impasse avant de sauter en prenant appuis sur l'un des containers pour attraper l'échelle de secoure de l'immeuble d'à côté. C'est alors que je vis entré dans la ruelle, un homme aux longs cheveux blond. Mettant la capuche de mon sweat afin de dissimuler mon visage, je sautais derrière lui en prenant un couteau caché à hauteur de ma cheville. Arrivant en souplesse derrière lui, je lui mettais la lame de mon arme sous la gorge avant de lui dire :

- Que me vaut la visite d'un homme de ta classe. Aux vues de tes vêtements tu n'es pas le plus pauvre du quartier.

- JE… Je veux parler à l'ombre.

- L'ombre ?

- On m'a dit que vous étiez son contact.

- Où as-tu eu cette information ?

- Mes hommes me l'on dit après avoir fait une enquête sur vous.

- Et que lui veux-tu ?

- J'ai un contrat pour lui.

- Laisse-le demain à 00h auprès du cerisier centenaire du parc, je passerais le message. Attention, tu viens seul et en personne.

- D'accord.

Sur ce je partis en courant, le laissant tremblant. Je partis récupérer mon vélo avant de rentrer directement chez moi. Aussitôt ma Yuna me sauta dessus en ronronnant. Après avoir joué avec elle pendant un moment, je pris ma douche avant de manger un morceau. Je ne tardais pas à aller dormir, en effet j'allais certainement devoir me passer de quelques heures de sommeil à venir. Le lendemain tout se passa sans problème. Kiara s'occupait bien de tous ses petits. Les autres animaux allaient biens, je n'avais donc pas grand-chose à faire à part les nourrirent à l'heure prévue. Le soir venu, vers 23h 30, je m'habillais de noir, mis un collier à Yuna et sortis avec pour me diriger vers le parc. Lorsque je fus arrivé à destination, je me murmurais à Yuna se qu'elle devait faire. Elle me regarda un instant, une lueur d'intelligence brillant dans ses yeux d'ambre, avant de se diriger vers l'arbre. Je me mis dans un arbre à portée pour que je puisse la surveiller, juste au cas où. Apparemment elle ne sentit aucun danger car elle se dirigea vers le cerisier sans problème avant de se mettre dans les fourrer aux aguets. Comme prévus, elle resta là à attendre le colis. L'homme blond déposa un attaché case noir puis partir. Yuna attendit quelques minutes avant d'avancer. Elle ouvrit la mallette, cassant les attaches avec ses griffes, avant d'y prendre les papiers. Elle se dirigea vers moi sans se presser, écoutant les bruits alentour. L'on rentra ensemble sans problème. Immédiatement je lu les documents, apprenant par cœur les traits physiologique et psychologique de ma prochaine victime. Apprenant les moindres détails des plans fournis, mémorisant le numéro et l'adresse de mon employeur ainsi que ma proie. Lorsque tout fut encré dans ma tête je brûlais le tout avant d'aller dormir. Le réveille fut difficile, en effet je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis. Tout se passa sans problème au parc, sauf que Wufei me gronda parce que j'avais l'air endormi. Non mais enfin, pour qui il se prenait ? Mon patron ? Heu… en fait oui, c'est mon patron, soupirant, je traînais les pieds jusque Kiara pour voir comment elle allait. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux, elle protégeait ses petits avec beaucoup de ferveur, elle m'empêchait de les approcher. Enfin, c'était tout à fait normale pour une mère de protéger sa progéniture. Lorsque ma journée de travail s'acheva à 18 h 30, je fis un petit détour. La maison de mon employeur n'était pas très loin de mon lieu de travail, j'avais donc décidé d'y faire un saut. Lorsque je fus sur place, je fis le tour de la propriété. Petite baraque à vrai dire. En fait, elle appartenait à Miliardo Peacecraft, grand et riche dignitaire de cette ville. Il espérait bien se faire réélire encore cette année, mais la concurrence était dure. Sa sœur, Réléna Peacecraft, s'était mise en tête de le surpasser. J'attendais que la nuit tombe avant d'agir. Lorsque le ciel fut obscurcit par diverse nuage, j'enfilais ma cagoule en prenant soin de placer un brouilleur de vois au niveau de ma gorge. Il était hors de question que ce fils à papa me reconnaisse. Montant sur le toit, je passais par une petite lucarne du grenier, faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Monsieur Miliardo se trouvait dans son bureau au premier étage, je l'avais repéré par l'une des fenêtres. Je me faufilais derrière lui et, de nouveau, lui mit une lame sous la gorge avant de lui dire :

- J'accepte le contrat. Le prix, 3.000.000 Euros.

- Mais…

-A prendre où à laisser, le prix n'est pas discutable.

- Bi…bien.

- Vous voilà raisonnable, elle sera morte dans les prochains jours.

Sur ces derniers mots, je partis comme si je n'avais été qu'un simple courant d'air. Les jours passèrent tranquillement, j'avais prévus d'agir dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi. Lorsque le jour J arriva, tout était prêt. A la nuit tombée, j'enfilais ma combinaison de cuir noir, ainsi que mon masque. Celui-ci était des plus simples, noirs et en cuir également, il couvrait l'entièreté de mon visage, et recouvrait mes cheveux avant de s'attacher à l'aide de quatre petits lacets à l'arrière de mon crâne. Mes cheveux avaient soigneusement étaient coincé dans ma combinaison afin d'éviter que l'on me reconnaisse trop facilement. Bien évidement je portais des gants pour éviter toute empreinte. Je partis silencieusement de mon studio, emportant avec moi une mallette noire. Je me fondais dans la nuit, m'harmonisant avec elle afin de m'en faire une alliée. L'ombre était, depuis toujours, l'une de mes meilleures amies, tout comme la solitude, enfin. Arrivé à environ 1900 mètres de la maison de ma proie, je pris la direction d'une petite colline se trouvant au nord-est. En effet, j'étais venu repérer les lieux auparavant. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment nécessaire vu que je connaissais cette ville comme ma poche. Non parce que j'y avais grandis, mais parce que cela faisait belle lurette que je sévissais dans le quartier. Me positionnant au milieu des fourrés, j'ouvris ma valise afin d'en sortir diverses pièces que je me mis à assemblé minutieusement afin de former mon fusil. La dernière partie que je fixais était la lunette de précision. Je me mis alors à observer, à travers celle-ci, la demeure de ma victime. Cherchant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une fois en vue, j'ouvris un petit compartiment à part dans mon attaché case, j'en sortis un chargeur très froid. En effet se compartiment était réfrigérer car, pour ne jamais laisser de trace, mes munitions était tout simplement faite de glace. Mettant mon chargeur et engageant un cartouche avant d'ajuster mon tir, je tirais. Une légère détonation se fit entendre, le bruit avait été étouffé à merveille par le silencieux. Une balle en plein cœur, cela ne pardonnait pas. Je m'assurais alors qu'elle était bien morte avant de plier bagage et de rentrer tranquillement chez moi.

* Le lendemain matin*

Heero :

Trowa, mon coéquipier et ami, venait de m'appeler, me demandant de venir d'urgence à l'adresse de la politicienne Réléna Peacecraft. Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Dans les 15 minutes qui suivirent, j'étais prêt et montait dans ma voiture. Lorsque j'arrivais à hauteur du portail, un policier en uniforme m'arrêta

Désolé monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans cette propriété pour l'instant.

Soupirant, je sortis de la poche intérieure de mon blouson mon badge avant de lui tendre. Il me regarda un instant avant de le prendre. Après l'avoir observé attentivement, il me le rendit en me disant :

Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur.

Ce n'est rien, vous ne faite que votre travail.

Sur ce, je remontai la luxueuse allée avant de venir me garé à côté de la voiture de mon ami et collègue. Celui-ci y été appuyer, il m'attendait. Une fois garé, je sortis de ma voiture. Trowa s'avança vers moi. Je lui serrais la main, il me dit :

Encore une nouvelle victime, et comme pour les autres fois, aucune trace n'y d'infraction n'y de la balle.

Hum…. D'autres détails ?

Pas vraiment, les domestiques n'ont rien remarqué. Aucun bruit suspect.

Bon, puisque la blessure est toute de même par balle, a-t-on trouvé l'orifice d'entrée de celle-ci dans la maison ?

Non, la fenêtre de la victime était ouverte, c'est donc certainement par la que la balle est rentrée. Et pour ce qui est de la plaie de la victime, c'est une balle en plein cœur.

Soupirant, je me mis à réfléchir un instant. Trowa fini par me demander :

Tu veux aller voir la chambre de la victime ?

Oui, cela pourrait peut-être m'aider.

Trowa se mit en route, je le suivis. Cela faisait une nouvelle victime. Mais quand allait-on arrêter ce malade ? Arrivé sur le lieu du crime, je me mis en quête du moindre petit indice que puisse m'aider.

Duo :

Étouffant un bâillement, je repris les soins de Lika. C'était une lynx qui s'était blessé il y a deux jours. Elle avait voulu sauter sur une branche mais celle-ci avait cassé. En retombant, elle s'était entaillée la patte arrière droite contre un rocher. Lorsque j'eu fini de changer ses bandes, Je vis Wufei arrivé vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me dit :

Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

Ca va, mais il faut qu'elle évite de forcer, sinon elle risque de garder un léger boitillement. Il faut dire que la plaie était assez profonde.

- Hum… Je compte sur toi pour qu'elle guérisse.

Mais oui, t'en fait pas. Tu sais bien que je les adore et que donc je ne les abandonnerais jamais.

Je le sais Duo, ne t'en fais pas. Au fait, comment va Yuna ?

- Elle va bien, tu la connais, elle mange comme quatre et me saute dessus à tout moment.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle t'a toujours adoré. C'est peut-être l'une des seules femmes.

Sur ce, il se mit à rigoler. Je souriais aussi. Wufei savait très bien que je préférais les hommes aux femmes, et que Yuna était la seule femme que j'acceptais à présent dans ma vie. Décidant de le taquiner à m'on tour, je pris un air un peu machiavélique avant de lui demander :

Et toi, les amours mon grand ?

Il vira immédiatement couleur écrevisse avant de me dire :

ça ne te regarde pas.

vu ta rougeur, le grand blond t'a encore culbuté hier…

Il se mit alors à crier mon prénom avant de me courir à près. Je me mis à le fuir en rigolant avant d'aller me placer au côté de Kiara. Celle-ci me regarda un instant, mais lorsqu'elle vit Wufei arrivé comme une furie, elle se mit à gronder en se plaçant devant ses petits et devant moi. Le chinois s'arrêta immédiatement avant de dire :

Revient ici Maxwell… Arrête de te cacher derrière Kiara.

Pas question, j'ai pas envie que tu m'étripes. Kiara elle, elle me protège.

Je lui tirais la langue. Mon ami soupira avant de s'accroupir et de dire doucement à la tigresse :

calme toi ma grande, je ne vais rien lui faire.

Celle-ci arrêta de grogner. Wufei se releva et s'approcha. Mais alors qu'il arrivait prêt de moi, Kiara se plaça entre lui et moi. M'accroupissant, je passais un bras autour de son cou avant de lui murmurer doucement :

-C'est tout ma grand, calme toi.

Lui donnant un bisou entre les oreilles, je me relevais avant de sortir de son enclos avec Wufei. Celui-ci soupira avant de dire :

je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve mais que tu aies vers n'importe le quels d'entre eux et ils te protègent.

Je sais. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais compris d'où se don me venait mais j'ai toujours pus être accepter par n'importe quel félin.

Normale, entre bête sauvage, on se comprend.

Mais….

Celui-ci se mit à rigoler. Après avoir dîné avec lui, je partis nourrir les animaux du zoo. Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème. À 19 h je quittais le zoo pour me diriger vers le petit magasin se trouvant non lui de chez moi. Après y avoir mit mes achats dans la charrette, je me mis dans la file de la caisse. C'est alors que j'entendis la conversation des deux personnes devant moi :

Tu as entendus, il parait que l'ombre à encore frapper.

Vrai ? Je ne le savais pas. Qui a-t-elle tué cette fois ?

Peacecraft.

Quoi, le beau mec blond de la présidence…. ?

Non, sa sœur, c'elle qui devait aussi se présenter aux élections.

Ho…. Mais tu sais toi pourquoi il appelle le tueur l'ombre toi ?

Ben c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qui. Il n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

Ah…. Ok. Tu t'imagines, c'est peut-être un super beau mec.

T'es une vraie folle. Qui te dit que c'est pas un laideron ?

D'habitude ils sont superbe les méchants.

Tu es désespérante.

Sur ce, elles se mirent à rigoler. Soupirant, j'attendis encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la caissière. Celle-ci pointa mes achats, je payais avant de partir, enfin soulager d'être dehors. C'est fou ce que je pouvais ne pas avoir de patience pour certaine chose. Autant je pouvais rester des heures sans bouger pour repérer les lieux et les habitudes de ma victime, autant attendre le bus ou attendre dans les magasins était un calvaire. Regardant ma montre je vis qu'il était déjà presque 20h 30. Hilde allait me tuer. Je pris mon vélo, plaçais les courses dans le sac se trouvant sur mon porte bagage avant de me dépêcher. Je devais passer prendre la viande pour Yuna. Une fois devant chez elle, je sonnais. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit. Hilde avait une main sur les hanches et fronçait les sourcils.

Heu… désolé Hilde… Mais y avait du monde au magasin… et …

Duo !

Oui je sais, je suis en retard, désolé.

Elle soupira avant de me tendre un sac. Le prenant, elle me dit :

-Allez, dépêche-toi d'aller la nourrir. La pauvre, elle doit t'attendre.

J'y vais, merci Hilde.

Je mis la viande avec mes autres courses avant de me dépêcher. Arrivé sur place, je l'ouvris la porte avant de rentrer mon vélo. Mais lorsque je fus dans le salon, Yuna me sauta dessus avant de me lécher le visage. La repoussant en rigolant, je lui dis :

Doucement ma grande, j'arrive.

Elle me répondit en ronronnant avant de se mettre à renifler les sacs que j'avais lâchés. ME relevant, je les ramassais. Mon petit diable me suivis, fixant le sac de viande avec ses yeux d'ambre. Arriver à la cuisine, je lui donnais à manger. Lorsque madame fut servie, je rangeais le reste avant de me faire à manger. Une fois le ventre calé, je rangeais ma vaisselle dans la machine avant d'aller prendre une douche. Je partis ensuite me coucher tandis que Yuna venait me rejoindre, se couchant à mes côtés dans le lit, prenant la place du compagnon que je n'avais pas.

Dans le chapitre 2 : Après un nouveau meurtre, un policier même l'enquête.

Une petite review, merci, arogatu, danke shone, grazzie, gracias, dank u wel, thank you,…


	2. Enquête corsée

Réponse au review :

Lala : Merci pour ton message. Je sais avoir une yuna rien que pour soit, ça fait rêver.

Chapitre 2 : Enquête corsée.

Heero :

Je n'avais rien trouvé. C'était un véritable professionnel. Il ne laissait aucune trace de son passage. Le seul fait qu'il nous confirmait qu'il était passé, était la présence d'une victime. Soupirant, je me couchais après une bonne douche. Réfléchissant encore un peu avant de m'endormir. Le lendemain matin, je passais me rafraîchir à la salle de bain avant de m'habiller et de déjeuner. Aujourd'hui je devais aller interroger le frère de la victime. M'habillant d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise bleue marine et d'une cravate de même couleur, je sortis de chez moi juste après m'être chaussé. Prenant ma voiture, j'arrivais à 8h20 devant la demeure de Monsieur, Miliardo Peacecratf. Sonnant à l'interphone, j'attendu quelques minutes. Monsieur Peacecratf m'apparu alors sur la porte de sa demeure tandis que la grande grille s'ouvrait lentement. Arrivé devant lui, je coupais mon moteur avant de descendre. Me plaçant devant lui, je lui dis :

Sincère condoléance pour le meurtre de votre sœur, mais il me faut tout de même vous interroger.

Je vous en prie, faite. Suivez-moi.

Il avait l'air étrange. Bien qu'il vienne de perdre un membre de sa famille, il n'avait pas l'air fort attristé. Il m'emmena dans un salon luxueux au fauteuil recouvert de velours et richement décorer. Arrivé dans la pièce il me dit :

je vous en prie, prenez place.

Merci.

Voulez vous boire quelques choses ?

Non merci, je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

Bien, en quoi puis-je vous être utile dans se cas ?

J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Puis-je ?

Bien sur allez-y.

Bien. Dites moi si je me trompe mais vous n'avez pas l'air attrister par la perte de votre sœur.

J'avoue que je devrais être plus touché, mais vous savez, nous ne nous entendions pas. Nous étions mêmes en froid.

Oh… Bien. N'avez-vous rien remarqué d'étrange dans le quartier ses derniers jours.

Non, pas vraiment.

Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait pu en vouloir à votre sœur ?

Vous savez lorsqu'on se lance dans la politique on ne se fait pas toujours des amis. Beaucoup de personnes nous envient et donc nous en veulent pour ça.

Je vois. Mais dites moi, que faisiez-vous la nuit du meurtre ?

J'étais chez moi, dans mon lit. Vous m'aviez bien dit que cela s'était passé pendant la nuit.

Exacte, vers minuit environ. Qui pourraient confirmer vos dires ?

Mes domestiques peuvent vous dire que je ne suis pas sortit. Sinon, j'ai passé la nuit avec une personne.

Puis-je savoir quelle est cette personne et où je peux la trouver ?

Bien sur, il s'agit de Chang Wufei, il travail au zoo de la ville.

Très bien, merci. bon, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps monsieur Peacecraft. Je vous demanderais juste de rester à la disposition de la police.

Bien sur, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Au fait, j'apprécierais que vous restiez discret sur le faite que je partage mon lit avec un homme, je n'ai pas envie de lui causé des ennuis.

Ne vous en faite pas. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Je partis alors de la maison. J'étais déjà resté assez de temps en se présence pour savoir qu'il n'était pas clair. Soupirant, je repris ma voiture pour me rendre chez Trowa. Arrivé devant la maison de mon ami, je me garais avant d'aller sonner. Après quelques minutes d'attente, une jeune femme aux cheveux brun ondulé, aux yeux bleus et au sourire chaleureux. Lorsqu'elle me reconnu, elle me dit en souriant :

Heero, comment vas-tu ? ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Bonjour Catherine, Trowa n'est pas là ?

Si, je t'en prie entre, tu connais le chemin. Je te laisse aller le réveiller.

Hum…

Sur ce, je partis en direction de la chambre de mon ami. Y entrant, je le trouvais étendu sur son lit. Comme à son habitude, il avait éjecté ses draps. Il n'était donc vêtu que d'un simple boxer. Soupirant pour la forme, je lui pris l'épaule avant de le secouer. Il grogna un instant avant d'ouvrir un œil et de dire :

Ro… qu'es- tu fait dans ma chambre ?

Debout fainéant. Il est plus que temps que tu te lèves.

Il s'étira alors avant de se lever. Catherine apparu alors dans la chambre. Immédiatement, elle se mit à rire. Il faut dire qu'un Trowa sortant du lit était assez marrant. Le français rougi avant de crier :

Et… sort de ma chambre.

Moi je dois sortir mais Heero peut rester, pourquoi ?

Catherine ne me cherche pas.

C'est bon ne t'énerve pas.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce. Mon ami soupira avant de dire :

Ma sœur est toujours aussi pénible. Elle me cherche constamment.

Normale puisque c'est ta sœur. Mais dit moi, je ne savais pas qu'elle était de passage ici ?

Oui, elle est arrivée la semaine dernière et depuis elle c'est installée chez moi. Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois si tôt chez moi ?

Je voulais te mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles. Je suis allez chez le frère de la victime et franchement, il n'est pas clair.

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il n'avait pas l'air très triste d'avoir perdu sa sœur, je dirais même plus, il en était plutôt content.

Si tu dis qu'il est louche, je te crois. C'est toi le pro.

Bon, je t'attends dans la cuisine, le temps que tu t'habilles un peu plus. J'ai besoin de toi au maximum pour cette enquête, je sens qu'elle va être corsée.

Sur ce, je sortis de la pièce pour rejoindre Catherine dans la cuisine. Celle-ci finissait de préparer le café et le déjeuner de son frère. C'est fou ce qu'elle adorait le chouchouter lorsqu'elle était là. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Trowa apparu dans la cuisine, les cheveux mouillés et maintenant décemment vêtu. Il s'assit à table alors que sa sœur lui posait une assiette devant lui ainsi qu'une tasse de café. Elle lui donna ensuite des tartine grillée, un pot de confiture à la fraise, un à la pêche et une pomme. Il n'y a rien à dire, il est vraiment soigné avec Catherine.

Il me demanda alors :

Que me vaux donc ta visite me sortant du lit ?

Je t'ai dis que j'avais été interrogé Miliardo. Il est plus que louche. Il faut qu'on retourne sur le lieu du crime, Nous avons certainement raté un indice, c'est impossible qu'il n'y ait rien.

Je te comprends vieux, il y a toujours un truc qui cloche, mais avoue qu'ici, s'il y en a un, il est bien caché.

Hum….

Trowa soupira avant de finir son déjeuner. Un fois cela fait, l'on partit en direction de la demeure de la victime. Une fois sur place, et après avoir passé les contrôles de police. L'on se retrouve de nouveau dans la chambre de Réléna. Sur place, l'on fit le tour de tout, inspectant chaque objet, chaque recoin de la pièce, chaque lame de parquet. Mais rien. A part les traces de sang sur le sol, rien ne nous donnait de renseignement sur le tueur. Il fallait que je me calme. Fermant les yeux, je me mis à inspirer lentement. Restant ainsi quelques minutes, je profitais de la légère brise qui entrait dans la chambre. La fenêtre, mais oui. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas penser. Trowa m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun impacte sur la vitre mais la balle était tout de même entrée par là. Me retournant vers Trowa, je lui demandais :

Comment à ton retrouvé le corps de la victime ?

Heu… Les policiers l'on trouvé couchée à côté de la chaise de son bureau.

Exacte, mais ce n'était pas là qu'elle était quand la balle l'a atteint.

Oui, vu la lettre posée sur la table et le stylo par terre, je suppose qu'elle y était assise entraîne d'écrire. Pourquoi ?

Veux-tu bien t'y asseoir Trowa ?

Oui bien sur, mais va tu me dire ce que tu as derrière la tête oui ?

Chut…

Prenant l'un des lasers dans la mallette de matériel, j'empruntais également une paire de jumelle. Je demandais ensuite à mon ami de tenir le laser au niveau de son cœur avec un angle d'environ 110° avec son corps. Lorsque ce fut fait, je lui demandais de rester immobile. Regardant le paysage au travers des jumelles, je cherchais le point rouge du viseur. Après quelques minutes de recherche je le trouvais. Il était en plein sur la colline se trouvant au nord-est de la demeure. Tournant les talons, je dis à mon collègue :

Lève toi et suit moi.

Compris Heero, bien jouer le coup du pointeur laser, je n'y avais pas pensé. Peut-être trouverons- nous des indices à l'endroit du tire et non sur le lieu même du crime.

Après un petit parcours en voiture, on n'arrivait enfin à destination. Sortant de mon véhicule, je me mis à examiner les alentours. Après quelques minutes, je trouvais un emplacement étrange dans les hautes herbes se trouvant juste au bord de la falaise. C'était comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait été installé là. Les herbes étaient un peu plus aplatie qu'aux autres endroits. Apparemment on avait essayé de les remettre en place mais au vue de la sécheresse de ses dernier temps, l'herbe ne s'était pas tout à fait remise. Faisant signe à mon ami, je lui dis, lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur :

Tu as vu, une personne c'est certainement allongée là.

Il s'y accroupi avant de dire :

Tu as raison. De cet endroit on a une vue imprenable sur les environ. De plus, il est facile de rester caché et immobile au vue de la végétation et du sol plat. Passe-moi tes jumelle une seconde.

Je les lui tendis, il les prit, observa un instant avant de me dire :

C'est vraiment un pro. En choisissant cet emplacement, il pouvait sans problème voir sa victime et calculer la force du vent grâce aux arbres entourant la propriété.

Tu ne remarque rien d'autre ?

Si, il a essayé de camoufler son passage, mais manque de bol il n'a pas plu, cela n'a donc pas pus remettre les fourrés en position d'origine. De plus, je ne vois aucune douille dans les parages.

Tu as raison, il la certainement ramassée après son tir.

Trowa se releva et me demanda alors :

A ton avis, quelle est la distance d'ici à la maison de Mademoiselle Peacecraft ?

Je dirais entre 1800 et 2200 mètres.

C'est loin pour un fusil, même pour un fusil à lunette.

Les fusils à lunette normaux on une portée maximal de 2000mètres environ {0}. Mais seuls les militaires des sections spéciales arrivent à atteindre des cibles à plus de 1800 mètres.

Rien à dire, il est doué.

Duo :

Le reste de la semaine se passa bien. Nous étions samedi soir et j'étais heureux de pouvoir dormir demain. Mais avant de me relaxer totalement, je devais régler un dernier problème. Après avoir soupé, je m'habillais de noir avant de mettre mon brouilleur de voix en place. J'enfilais ensuite mon masque et mes gants. Lorsque je fus prêt, je sortis de chez moi, direction la demeure de monsieur Peacecraft. Une fois sur place, j'observais attentivement les allée est venue. Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul dans sa chambre, je m'infiltrais dans celle-ci. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, je me glissais derrière lui avant de l'attraper, de le bâillonné d'une main et de poser ma lame sur sa gorge. Je lui dis alors :

Si tu te tais, tout ira bien. Je viens réclamer mon dut. J'ai rempli ma partie du contrat, à toi d'honoré la tienne.

Ou…Oui… Vous serez ...payer…

Ne panique pas voyons. Donne-moi l'argent que je t'ai demandé. Attention, je t'ai à l'œil. Si tu fais une connerie, je te tue est me sert moi-même.

J'ai compris, je ne fais rien de bizarre, je vais juste écrire le chèque.

Non. Je veux l'argent en liquide.

Bien.

Sur ce, il s'approcha du mur prêt de son lit avant de retire un cadre. Derrière celui-ci se trouvait un coffre fort. Il y tapa une combinaison à 6 chiffres, la porte blindée s'ouvrit. Il en retira plusieurs liasses de billets avant de me les tendre. Je les pris avant de les feuilleter. Apparemment tout était ok. Mettant l'argent dans les poches intérieures de mes vêtements, je lui dis alors :

J'espère pour toi que le compte y est. Et je te prie de ne parler de notre petite entre vue à personne. Sinon je reviendrais pour prendre ta vie où quelques chose qu'y t'ai précieuse.

Sur ce, je sortis de la chambre avant de prendre le chemin de mon studio. Arrivé sur place, je me rendis dans ma chambre. Yuna si trouvait. Elle était couchée sur mon lit. Je m'approchais alors de la tête du lit avant de soulever le tableau présent. Celui-ci représentait une église ancienne simplement éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Le soulevant, je passais ma main sur le mur. Après un instant, je trouvais ce que je voulais, je soulevais alors le bout de papier camouflant un défaut. Celui-ci était en faite une petite fissure. Je pris alors ma croix avant de glisser l'extrémité du bijou dans la faille. Un léger déclic se fit alors. Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit sur le mur d'à côté. Ouvrant le panneau, l'on remarquait un renfoncement dissimulant un coffre fort. J'appelais Yuna. Celle-ci vint se placer à mes côté. Je posais mon index droit sur le lecteur d'empreinte. S'ouvrit alors un petit scanner. Me déplaçant légèrement, je laissait Yuna se placer en face. Une fois que la pupille de ma panthère avait été reconnue, un petit clavier apparu. J'y entrais le code de 5 chiffres. Une fois le coffre enfin ouvert, j'y plaçais tout l'argent avant de tout refermer soigneusement et de me couché pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

*Le lendemain matin*

Je dormais comme un bien heureux lorsque je fus brutalement sortit de mon doux sommeil par ma saloperie de réveil. Ouvrant un œil et puis l'autre, je vis qu'il était 6 h30. Il me fallu deux secondes avant de me rappeler que l'on était dimanche et que donc, je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui. Immédiatement, j'attrapais mon réveil avant de le jeter de toutes mes forces contre le mur. Me retournant en me recouchant, j'attrapais me couverture afin de finir ma nuit mais surtout de me faire une bonne grasse mat.

Lorsque je me réveillais à nouveau, il était 1 h 30 de l'après midi. M'étirant tel un félin, je fini par me lever avant d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois propre, je dînais vite fais avant d'aller chercher de l'argent dans mon coffre. Je pris 5000 euro avant de partir. Je passais avant tout dans le grand magasin de jouet non loin. Une fois mes cadeaux choisi et décorer d'un beau ruban chacun, je partis en direction de l'orphelinat de la ville. Celui-ci se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres maisons, joint à l'église puisqu'il était tenu par les Sœurs. Entrant dans la chapelle, je fis mon signe de croix avant de déposer mes sacs et de m'agenouiller pour prier. Lorsque j'eu fini, je partis en direction du bâtiment adjacent. Immédiatement les enfants coururent vers moi. Je m'agenouillais pour les accueillir. Mais bien vite submerger pas le nombre, je m'écroulais en rigolant. Les sœurs arrivèrent en disant :

Allons les enfants, laissez le respirer.

Me relevant, je continuais à rigoler avant de dire :

Laissez, vous savez à quel point je les adore.

Je sais, tu es tellement gentil avec eux. Tu sais qu'ils t'adorent tous. Mais au fait, comment vas-tu ?

Ça va, je vais bien. Je suis en congé alors j'en profite pour venir les voir.

Je sentis alors à cet instant, un petit garçon tirer sur mon pantalon. Il montrait de son autre main, les sacs que j'avais déposés à l'entrée en me disant :

C'est quoi…. C'est quoi…. C'est quoi….des cadeaux…. ?

Rigolant, je le pris à bras avant de demander à ma sœur :

Ils sont toujours 15 n'est-ce pas ?

Heu oui mais pourquoi ?

Je lui souris avant de me diriger vers les sacs. Posant le petit chenapan, j'appelais les autres en disant :

Allez les enfants, venez voir, j'ai une surpris pour vous.

Immédiatement, tous les enfants arrivèrent en criant vers moi. Je sortis une boîte d'un des sacs. Je l'ouvris et là, dans la petite boîte, se trouvais, rien. Les enfants lâchèrent alors un « Ohhhh » déçu. Souriant, je leur dis :

Mais regarder moi ça. Les petits ours en peluches se sont enfuis. Mais où sont-ils ? Peut-être dans le jardin ? Et si on allait voir tous ensemble ?

Ouiiiiiiiii. ..

Mais attention, c'est un petit nounours par personne.

J'ouvris alors la porte, les enfants sortirent en vitesse. Ils virent alors, 15 petit ours blanc installer dans l'herbe. Les enfants s'empressèrent d'aller les chercher. Tous étaient maintenant joyeux d'avoir un nouveau compagnon pour jouer. Pendant que je les regardais jouer avec les peluches, la sœur arriva derrière moi et me dit :

Tu les gâtes beaucoup trop Duo, ça a du te coûter cher tant de nounours ?

Ça c'est un problème qui me regarde, et puis, rien ne vaut leur sourire. J'ai d'ailleurs un cadeau pour vous aussi ma sœur.

J'espère que ce n'est pas un ours.

Rigolant, je lui dis :

Non, je me doutais bien que vous aviez passé l'âge. Par contre, je sais que le toit n'est plus en très bon état.

C'est vrai, malheureusement, cela coûte cher et ….

Ne vous en faite pas. Tenez, ceci est pour vous.

Je lui tendis une enveloppe contenant 4000 euros. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et qu'elle vit la somme, elle posa une main sur sa bouche avant de dire :

Je …Je ne peux accepter Duo, c'est beaucoup trop. Mais comment …. ?

Je suis désolé ma sœur, je n'ai pas pus l'amener plus tôt. J'ai mis un peu de côté tout les mois pour pouvoir vous aider. Mais j'avoue que mon ami Quatre m'a aidé.

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur toi et ton ami. Mais je ne peux faire grand-chose pour te remercier Duo.

Le sourire des enfants et un peu de temps en leur compagnie sera pour moi la plus belle des récompense.

Elle me sourit avant de crier aux enfants :

Allons les enfants, que doit-on dire à monsieur Duo pour les cadeaux ?

Les enfants crièrent alors en cœur :

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

Souriant, je passais le reste de l'après midi avec eux, jouant jusqu'à que qu'ils prennent leurs quatre heure. J'eu droit moi aussi à une bonne pomme. Après cela, je repartis en direction de mon studio. Je ne devais pas passez chez Hilde aujourd'hui car le dimanche était jour de jeun pour Yuna. En effet, si je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse du lard, il valait mieux garder se jour sans nourriture que ses ancêtres respectaient dans la nature. Mais je voulu tout de même lui rendre visite. Arrivé devant chez elle, je sonnais. Après quelques minutes d'attente, ce fut Solo qui m'ouvrit en me disant :

Et…. Salut Duo. Comment vas-tu ?

Ça va et toi ?

Ca va. Mais Hilde est infernal, elle n'arrête pas de me réclamer diverse chose.

Je t'ai entendu.

Oh, coucou chérie.

Et Duo, que nous veux ta visite.

Et bien, disons que j'ai une petite surprise pour le petit garnement à venir.

Sur ce, je pris le gros nounours que j'avais placé derrière moi avant de le tendre à Hilde. Immédiatement, elle se mit à gagatisser :

Ohhhhhhh, Duo. Il est trop choupi. Tu es un ange tu sais. Et regarde-le avec son ruban bleu.

Mais entre donc Duo.

Non, c'est gentil Solo, j'étais juste venu déposer le cadeau. Yuna m'attend certainement. Il faut que j'y aie, peut-être une autres fois.

Tu as intérêt, jeune homme.

Mais oui. Allez à la prochaine.

Dans un dernier signe d'au revoir pour mes amis, je repartis en direction de chez moi. Mais alors que j'arrivais non loin de ma porte, une surprise m'attendait devant celle-ci. Quatre, mon ami, se trouvait appuyer contre le mur devant chez moi. Immédiatement, je criais après en faisant de grand signe :

Quatreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee …

Regardant dans ma direction, il afficha un immense sourire. Arrivant à sa hauteur, je lui dis :

Et Comment vas-tu ? ça fait un baille qu'on c'est pas vu. Mais rentre.

J'ouvris la porte avant de faire un pas de côté juste attend pour éviter Yuna qui me sautais dessus. Mais de ce faite, c'est Quatre qui se la prit de plein fouet. Rigolant, je fis reculer ma panthère avant d'aider mon ami à se relever. Une fois sur ses jambes il me dit :

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été accueilli comme ça. J'avoue que ça surprend toujours. Il faudrait qu'elle arrête de sauter sur tous les garçons que tu fais entrer sinon tu va finir seul Duo.

Je m'en fou, si Yuna n'accepter personne, il en sera de même pour moi. Il est hors de question que je la laisse tombé pour une personne qui peut me quitter du jour au lendemain.

Sur ce, je l'invitais dans le salon tandis que Yuna ne me quitta pas d'une semelle. Après avoir proposé à boire à Quatre, je m'assis à ses côtés avant de lui dire :

Alors, que me vaut cette visite surpris ?

Écoute Duo, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je te dise ça mais….

Alors abstient toi !

Duo.

Si tu sais que je n'aime pas, ne me le dit pas.

Mais j'ai vu ce qui c'était passer à la télé. Je sais que c'est toi. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes, cela peut devenir dangereux Duo. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Si, il te suffirait de ne pas vouloir porter tout les problèmes du monde sur ton dos.

Quatre, c'est facile à dire pour toi. Il te suffit d'aller à la banque et de demander que l'on verse l'argent de ton compte à une œuvre. Si moi je fais ça, je me retrouve immédiatement dans la merde car je serais sous les zéros. Je n'ai pas ton argents Quatre. Ou du moins je n'avais pas ton argent avant de faire ça. Je n'ai rien à par le sourire de ses enfants quand je vais le rendre visite avec un cadeau.

Et Yuna, et moi, et Hilde ont est quoi ?

C'est différent Quatre et tu le sais. Maintenant arrête avec ça.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, je m'étais mis à crier. Mes yeux me piquèrent horriblement mais je ne laisserais jamais couler une larme. Quatre se leva dans avec l'intention de s'asseoir à mes côté mais Yuna se plaça entre lui en moi en grognant. Quatre resta debout tandis que je pris dans mes bras le cou de Yuna. Lui murmurant de se calmer, elle fini par s'asseoir. Je dis alors à Quatre :

Reprend ta place, tu sais qu'elle ne te laissera pas approcher. Désoler d'avoir crié Quatre.

Ce n'est rien. Mais tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais jugé .Tu m'as toujours expliqué que tu choisissais tes contrats avec attention, alors pourquoi l'avoir tué elle, la politique n'entre pourtant pas dans les caractéristiques de tes choix ?

J'ai accepté car elle voulait faire raser l'orphelinat David.

Je comprends mieux. Au fait, comment ça va ton travail ? Arrives-tu encore en retard maintenant avec le réveil ?

Heu… ça va le travail. Kiara à eu ses petits et tout se passe bien.

Tu dois être content alors. Mais dit moi, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question avec le réveil Duo ?

Heu… à oui le réveil.

Il a encore fini contre le mur c'est ça ?

Et ben en fait…. Oui. Désolé Quatre.

Ba, c'est pas grave. Ce n'est que le cinquième sur le mois. Je vais t'en racheter un.

Je peux aller le chercher moi-même tu sais.

Mais oui et après tu va encore attendre et tu vas me dire que tu as oublié et c'est ton patron qui va se faire des cheveux blancs à cause de tes retards.

Oh c'est bon, je sais que je ne suis pas très ponctuel mais quand même.

Sur ses quelques mots, l'on se mit à discuter de tout et de rien, comme au bon vieux temps. A la nuit tombée, il repartit avec la promesse de me ramener un réveil. Je partis alors me coucher.

Heero :

Le lendemain, au bureau de la police.

Sans indice, pas moyen de trouvé un suspect. Cette affaire s'annonçait très corsée. Nous n'avions rien trouvé sur place. Au lieu de m'énerver derrière mon bureau, je décidais d'aller voir Sally. Celle-ci était entraine de ré examiner le corps de la victime afin de voir si rien n'était passé entre les mailles du filet. Arrivant sur place, je la trouvais penchée sur le corps de la victime.

Hello Sally, tu as du nouveau ?

Elle sursauta avant de me dire :

Non mais ça va pas de faire peur au gens comme ça.

Désolé. Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose n'intéressant ?

Ben, tous ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est un pro. Il n'y a aucune trace de lui sur la victime. A mon avis, elle ne l'a jamais approché. Pour ce qui est de la plaie, elle est net et sans bavure. Rien à redire, un balle en plein cœur, c'et très bien viser.

Et la balle, tu l'as retrouvée ?

Non rien, nada, que dalle. On dirait qu'elle n'a jamais existé. Il y a un trou d'entré et pas de trou de sortie. Et je suis formel, personne n'a pus la récupérer. La plaie est trop net, si quelqu'un avait voulu la récurer, il aurait du enfoncer quelque chose dans la blessure, ce qui aurait agrandi le trou. Mais ici rien.

Cela ne m'avance pas beaucoup. Je piétine.

Et le frère ?

On a déjà était le voir. Il n'a pas l'air attristé mais il avait un alibi. De plus, il est bien trop débile que pour faire un tel travail.

Et son alibi est fiable ?

Je dois encore allez l'interroger. J'attends Trowa, il est parti chercher Solo, j'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose.

Sur ce, la porte de la salle d'autopsie s'ouvris. Le français y entra suivis de Solo. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il prit la parole :

Hello Sally, Hello Heero. Alors, que me veux-tu ?

Simple, j'aimerais que tu fasses des recherches sur Miliardo et sa sœur.

Ok mais quoi en particulier ?

Tout ce que tu peux trouver. Le moindre déplacement suspect, le moindre mouvement d'argent étrange. Vois aussi si tout est en règle pour leurs compagnes électorales.

Compris, je fais la totale. Bon je vous laisse alors, ça va m'en faire des heures sup. C'est Hilde qui va encore être contente. Au faite, faudra que tu passe une fois à la maison Heero, j'aimerais parler avec toi de quelque chose.

Compris.

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Me tournant vers Trowa, je lui dis :

Demain nous allons rentre visite à l'alibi de Miliardo. Soit prêt pour 9h je passerais te chercher.

Ok, je te dis à demain alors ?

Oui, à demain.

Après cela, il repartit. Je décidais de partir aussi afin d'aller de nouveau faire le tour de la colline. Arrivé sur place je refis une nouvelle fois le tour. Mais chaque fois, je restais bredouille. Soupirant, je décidais de rentré chez moi. Peut-être l'interrogatoire de l'alibi nous apportera du nouveau.

Le lendemain.

Duo :

Vu que mon réveille était casser, je me réveillai un peu en retard. Je partis donc en quatrième vitesse en direction du zoo. Arrivant pile à l'heure, je vis Wufei m'attendre sur le pas de l'entrée. A peine mon pied avait touché le sol, qu'il me dit :

Tout juste. Tu as de la chance Duo.

Désolé, mon réveil est cassé. Mon ami m'en rapporte un tantôt.

Bon, dépêche toi d'aller te mettre au travail, je crois qu'un des petits de Kiara à un problème. J'ai bien essayé d'aller voir mais elle refuse que je l'approche.

Compris j'y vais tout de suite.

Je me rendis donc en quatrième vitesse voir ce que Wufei voulais dire.

{0} : Les militaires sont entrainés pour atteindre, avec un maximum de précision, des cibles se trouvant à des distances de 1800m.

Dans le chapitre 3 : l'enquête piétine. Mais voila que le meurtrier frappe de nouveau. Heero commence à avoir des soupçons.

Une petite review, merci, arogatu, danke shone, grazzie, gracias, dank u wel, thank you,…


	3. Face à face avec l'ambre

Chapitre 3 : soupçons. Face à face avec l'ambre.

Dorothy : 

Je savais que c'était de sa faute. Il était toujours contre Réléna. Il fallait que je le prouve. C'est pour cela que je me rendis immédiatement chez Miliardo. Arrivé devant chez lui, je sonnais. Un serviteur m'ouvrit et me dit de patienter dans le salon. Après quelques moment d'attende, il fini par arrivé. Lorsqu'il me vit, il congédia son domestique avant de refermer la porte et de me dire :

Que me veux-tu Dorothy ?

Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était, je sais que c'est toi qui a tuer Réléna et je compte bien le prouver.

Mais calme toi voyons. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je tue ma sœur.

Arrête de faire l'innocent avec moi ça ne marche pas. Tu l'as détestais depuis sa naissance car à cause d'elle, ton père c'est désintéresser de toi.

Je t'interdis de dire ça. Père nous a toujours aimé tout les deux.

Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, moi je connais la vérité et je compte bien me rendre chez les policiers dans quatre jours. Sur ce, je te laisse, assassin.

Je partis de là. Sa présence m'était insupportable.

Heero :

Je venais de prendre Trowa. Nous nous dirigions vers le zoo afin d'interroger se fameux Chang Wufei. Une fois arrivé sur place, je garais la voiture avant de me rendre prêt d'un guichet. Montrant ma place, je dis à la dame :

Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à monsieur Chang Wufei s'il vous plait.

Oui bien sur, attendre une minute je vais faire venir un garde pour vous accompagné jusqu'à son bureau.

Merci bien.

Après quelques minutes d'attende, un homme habiller de beige arriva. Il se présenta en tant que l'un des gardiens du parc avant de nous demander de le suivre. Sur le chemin, il nous dit :

Monsieur Chang n'est pas dans son bureau pour l'instant, je vais vous emmener prêt de lui mais je vous demanderais de rester un peu en retrait pour l'instant.

Pourquoi cela ?

Il parait qu'il on problème avec Kiara.

Ah, et c'est…

Une tigresse qui a mit bas il y a peu.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche, je vis un homme au trait asiatique et aux cheveux noirs tiré en une queue de cheval serrée attendre devant une porte. Le garde s'approcha de lui avant de lui murmurer quelque chose. Immédiatement après, le garde s'en alla. L'homme se retourna et s'approcha de nous avant de dire :

Bonjour, je me nomme Chang Wufei et je suis le directeur de ce zoo. Je serais à votre entière disposition dés que nous aurons réglé se léger problème.

Mais faite monsieur, nous avons tout notre temps.

Bien, merci.

Alors qu'il se retournait, je vis sortir du bâtiment à reculons, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux aux multiples reflets de miel. Celui-ci avait placé devant lui son avant bras droit. Celui-ci était recouvert d'un épais gant de protection. Reculant encore un peu, je vis qu'un tigre avançait lentement, menaçant. Le jeune homme vint prêt de directeur, me plaçant à ses côtés, je l'entendis parler :

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a Wufei, mais elle ne veut pas que j'approche.

Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre solution, il va falloir l'endormir.

Non attend, je vais encore essayer.

D'accord mais fait attention à toi Duo.

Mais oui, tu sais que je suis toujours prudent.

Sur ce, il enleva ce qui lui servait de protection avant de repartit lentement vers le bâtiment refermant l'animal. Je pris alors la parole :

Qui est ce jeune homme ?

C'est l'un des employer. Il se nomme Duo Maxwell.

N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux de le laisser ainsi défier un tigre ?

Je sais que Kiara ne lui fera jamais de mal. Mais je m'inquiète quand même. Jamais elle n'avait refusé qu'il s'approche d'elle.

Reportant mon attention sur le jeune homme prénommer Duo, je vis qu'il rentrait à nouveau dans ce qui devait donc être la cage de la bête. Une fois qu'il fut entré, en entendit les grognements féroces de la tigresse. Après quelque instant, l'on entendit le bruit sourd de quelque chose tombant lourdement à terre. Wufei se précipita alors devant la porte. Je le suivis ainsi que Trowa. Mais arrivé devant la porte, ce que je vis me surpris. La tigresse avait apparemment bondit sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci était sous l'animal. Mais étrangement, elle ne lui avait rien fait, elle se contentait de le bloquer. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête et qu'elle nous vit, elle se remit à grogner furieusement et feuler. Je vis alors Duo lui passer les bras autour du cou avant de lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille. Les grognements faiblir peu à peu pour finir par n'être plus qu'un vague bruit de gorge. Il poussa doucement la tigresse. Celle-ci se recula et le laissa se relever. Je vis alors, dans le coin de la pièce, cinq petites boules de poils. Duo s'en approcha lentement. La tigresse s'interposa. Se mettant à genoux, Duo la regarda un instant avant de tendre lentement la main vers les petits de la tigresse. En moi-même je me disais qu'il était inconscient. Les grognements de la tigresse s'amplifièrent avant qu'elle ne lance un coup de patte puissant. Duo roula alors part terre. Il se releva tandis que la tigresse lui sautait dessus de nouveau. Mais alors qu'il percuta le sol, je l'entendis pousser un petit cri. Aussitôt les grognements finirent. Lentement la tigresse se recula. Duo se releva en se tenant le coude .Sa chemise de travail était déchirée et son bras saignait abondamment. Il s'approcha de nouveau des petits. Kiara revint se placer entre l'homme et sa progéniture. C'est alors que Duo se mit à crier :

ça suffit maintenant Kiara. Tu te couches et tu me laisses regarder se qu'ils ont.

La tigresse le regarda un instant avant de faire profile bas et de s'allonger aux côtés de Duo. S'agenouillant prêt des petits tigres, il posa une main sur eux. Aussitôt, ils se mirent à bouger en couinant. Tous sauf un. Celui là resta coucher sur le flanc. Duo les prit un à un en les regardant. Lorsqu'il en avait fini avec un, il le plaçait entre les pattes de la mère inquiète. Il fini par prendre celui qui semblait ne pas aller très bien. Le prenant dans ses bras, il l'examina un instant avant de se relever. Immédiatement, la tigresse rugit. Duo s'agenouilla prêt d'elle avant de lui dire doucement :

Je vais le soigner avant de te le rendre Kiara, mais je te promets de te le ramener très bientôt.

Le fauve, lui lécha lentement la main. Il sourit, la caressa doucement entre les deux oreilles avant de ressortir de la cage en refermant la porte derrière lui. Immédiatement, Wufei lui demanda :

Ça va Duo ?

Oui ça va, mais lui n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien.

Mais ton bras ?

Oh, c'est pas grave.

Tu rigole, tu viens de te le faire entailler par un tigre.

Mais non, c'est pas Kiara, je me le suis blesser sur le rocher part terre. Tu sais que Kiara ne me ferais rien. Elle a juste voulu protéger ses petits. Lorsqu'elle me sautait dessus c'était juste pour me bloque sous son poids.

Tu devrais quand même te soigner.

Mais oui, dès que l'on aura prit soin de cette petite boule de poils pour que je la rende à sa mère.

Sur ce, il partit avec le petit tigre. Wufei se retourna vers moi avant de dire :

Je m'excuse pour tout ce remue-ménage. C'est la première fois que Kiara se comporte comme ça. Mais bon, allons dans mon bureau, nous y seront mieux pour discuter.

Sur ce, je le suivis avec Trowa. Mais je ne gardais pas le silence longtemps, je demandais au chinois :

Comment cela se fait-il que le fauve c'est couché lorsque Duo le lui a ordonné ?

Vous savez, ce garçon à un don. Je n'avais jamais vu un fauve devenir si doux entre ses mains. Tout les félins du zoo l'aime et lui obéisse. Duo est un de mes amis et lorsque je l'ennuie, il va se cacher derrière n'importe quels fauves, il y trouve une protection.

Hum…

Bien, nous y sommes, je vous en prie, entrez.

Il nous laissa alors entré dans une pièce assez simple mais bien éclairée. Un bureau dans un coin avec un ordinateur, une boîte contenant de quoi écrire et des posthites posés à coter du téléphone. Dans l'autre coin, une grande armoire vitrée rassemblant des dossiers. Rien de bien personnel en soit si ce n'était une photo posée sur le bureau. Celle-ci était en faite une photographie d'une petite fille type asiatique aux cheveux noir ébène noué en deux macarons. S'assaillant, il nous invita à en faire de même. Prenant le cadre, je lui demandais :

Qui est-ce ?

Ma filleul, elle se prénomme Meiran et va avoir quatre ans.

Elle est mignonne.

Merci. Mais je ne pense pas que vous être la pour parler de ma vie privée, alors je vous pire d'aller droit au but.

Bien sur, mais en fait, ce que j'ai à vous demander tourne autour de votre vie privée. Vous êtes certainement au courant du meurtre de mademoiselle Réléna Peacecraft ?

Oui en effet.

Alors je voudrais savoir où vous étiez la nuit de jeudi à vendredi ?

Il se mit alors à rougir en détourant le regard. Après un instant de silence, il fini part nous répondre :

Et bien, en faite, j'étais en compagnie de Miliardo, son frère.

Toute la nuit ?

Oui.

Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez en pleine nuit chez Monsieur Peacecraft ?

Et bien, Miliardo et moi entretenons une relation, disons, plus qu'amicale si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Oui je vois. Merci. Je vous prierais de rester à la disposions de la police, juste au cas où.

Bien sur, je n'ai rien fait de mal, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je me cacherais.

Au revoir monsieur Chang, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Merci, également.

Sur ce, nous repartions du zoo. Arrivé dans la voiture, je demandais à Trowa :

Tu en pense quoi ?

A vrai dire il me semble clean.

Je trouve aussi.

Cela ne nous avance pas vraiment.

Tu as raison, retournons chez nous, cela nous permettra de faire le point.

Oui tu as raison, je te raccompagne.

Miliardo :

Dorothy allait me poser problème. Si jamais elle disait ça à la police, je serais mal. Mais comment faire pour me débarrasser d'elle. Si je faisais de nouveau appelle à l'ombre, cela allait encore me couter une petite fortune. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Refaisant comme la dernière fois, je me rendis sur le lieu de travail de son contact en emportant le dossier qu'il demandait à chaque fois. Une fois sur place, je rentrais dans le zoo en achetant un ticket. Puisque j'étais là, au tant en profiter pour faire un petit coucou à mon amant. Arrivé devant son bureau, je toquais. Une fois m'arriva à travers la porte :

Oui entrez.

Entrant silencieusement, je vis qu'il avait gardé les yeux baisser sur un dossier. Je me glissais alors derrière lui avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui murmurer :

Devine qui c'est ?

Il se retourna en disant mon nom :

Miliardo ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

Je suis venu te voir petit dragon.

Mais, tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas libre aujourd'hui.

Oui, mais ma réunion à été annulée au vus des circonstances présente.

Tu veux dire à cause du meurtre de Réléna.

Hum Hum…

J'avais commencé à déposer de doux baiser dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux avant de dire :

Arrête, pas ici. On pourrait nous surprendre.

Oui et ?

Tu sais que ça me gêne qu'on nous voie.

Sur ce, je pris possession de ses lèvres avant de lui dire :

C'est bon je reste sage, mais je veux te voir ce soir.

C'est bon, je passerais te voir.

Et tu resteras la nuit bien évidement.

Si tu insiste. Mais tu vas devoir partir, le zoo va bientôt fermer.

Ok, je t'attends ce soir vers 20 h mon petit dragon.

Sur ce, je partis de la pièce avant d'aller m'installer dans la voiture. Une bonne demi-heure après que le zoo soit fermé, je le vis prendre son vélo et s'en aller. Je vis donc comme la dernière fois en le suivant. Il me repéra bien vite, car il accéléra. De nouveau, il tourna dans la petite ruelle. Parquant ma voiture, je me dépêchais de le suivre. Arrivé dans la petite impasse, je le sentis se placer dans mon dos. Mais contrairement à la première fois, il ne plaça pas sa lame sous ma gorge, il me dit alors :

C'est bien, tu sais que tu ne dois pas te retourner. Que me veux-tu encore ?

J'ai un autre travail pour l'ombre. Mais il faut qu'il soit fait aujourd'hui.

C'est un peu précipité ça.

Je sais mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je le payerai le même prix.

Pour un travail aussi précipité, je ne pense pas qu'il accepte sans une autre compensation.

Je promets de me taire sur le faite que je vous connais.

Il plaça alors la lame d'un couteau sous ma gorge avant de dire :

Ce n'est pas vraiment une compensation ça, je peux te tuer maintenant si tu fais du chantage avec moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis seulement son relais que je ne sais pas me défendre.

J'ai compris, mais retirer votre lame.

Gentil garçon. Bon, as-tu le dossier avec toi ?

Oui.

Bien, donne le moi.

Je fis donc passer la farde de carton dans mon dos. Il la saisit. Mais ne relâcha pas pour autant la pression de son corps contre mon dos. Après un moment de silence ou j'entendais les bruits des pages feuilletée, il me dit :

Ça à l'air en ordre, je vais le lui transmettre. Mais je ne sais pas quand il le fera. Attend toi à avoir sa visite pour le payement et pour sa compensation.

Sur ce, il partit en courant. Je restais la un moment à souffler. Je n'aimais pas ses rencontres, il me faisait peur. Lorsqu'il me menaçait, sa voix était froide, il n'aurait donc aucun scrupule à m'éliminer si je ne tenais pas ma langue. Alors que j'allais me remettre en route pour récupérer ma voiture, je sentis une goute d'eau sur mon visage. Levant les yeux, je vis qu'il allait pleuvoir. Pressant le pas, je me dépêchai de récupérer mon véhicule pour rentré chez moi en attendant mon amant. J'avais un peu honte de me servir de lui comme alibi mais bon, je l'aimais et c'était une merveilleuse nuit qui se préparait à nouveau.

Duo :

Et voila quelque chose qui me garantissait une nuit blanche. Arrivant devant chez Hilde, je toquais. Elle me salua et me donna la viande pour Yuna. Je partis ensuite chez moi. Devant ma porte se trouvait un paquet, le prenant sous le bras, je fis mon possible pour ouvrir la porte. J'avais mal au bras, j'avais faim et je ne rêvais que de me plonger dans un bon bain. Malheureusement se ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Arrivant dans le salon, je déposais le tout sur la table basse avant de donné à manger à Yuna et de ranger le reste. Je déballais ensuite le paquet qui se trouvait devant ma porte. Il s'agissait d'un réveil accompagné d'un petit mot :

« Hello. Tu vois je n'ai pas oublié. Ne pouvant pas passe ce soir, je le laisse devant ta porte. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Tu vas voir, c'est le dernier modèle. Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai mis les pile et je l'ai réglé pour ton réveil demain. Pense à moi quand il sonnera.

Bisous, ton ami Quatre. »

Je l'emportais donc sur ma table de nuit. C'était un réveil boule tout à fait spécial. Il était entouré d'une sorte de caoutchouc anti choc. Certainement pour qu'il résiste si je le claque encore au mur. Enfin, une fois le nouveau réveil en place, je mis la boite de côté avant de passer dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Une fois la bouilloire en route, je sortis d'une de mes armoires un pot de nouilles instantanées. Heureusement que j'en avais toujours de réserve. Je ne savais jamais ce que j'aillais faire le jour même. Lorsque l'eau fut chaude, je la versais dans le bol avant d'attendre les 3 minutes requisse. Une fois cela fait, je pris une paire de baguettes avant d'aller m'installer dans le divan avec la farde contenant mon nouveau contrat. Je me mis alors à l'étudier tout en mangeant. Une fois fini, je le brulais avant d'enfiler ma combinaison et de prendre ma mallette. La maison de ma nouvelle victime se trouait à 2200 mètre du parc. C'est donc là que je prendrais place avant de tirer. Une fois sur place, je pris place dans l'un des arbres au sud sud est. M'installant sur l'une des autres branches, je montais mon arme avant de me mettre en position. Vu que la pluie était aussi au rendez-vous, j'avais prit ma toile de protection. J'en avais plusieurs pour les différents sols ou environnement. J'avais prit celle au camouflage militaire. Une fois convenablement installé, je me mis à viser la chambre de la demoiselle en prenant mon mal en patience. Vers 3 h du matin, elle se leva. Certainement pour aller à la toilette, c'est la que je fis feu. Une balle en pleine tête. Restant encore une dizaine de minute à observer ma victime, je fini ensuite par ranger mon arme et replier la toile de camouflage. Je me mis alors en route pour chez mon employeur. Mais arrivé sur place, je vis qu'il était en charmante compagnie. Bien au chaud dans son lit, il était entraîne de se faire une partie de jambe en l'air avec mon très cher patron. Souriant, je décidais de revenir une autre fois. Une fois chez moi, je rangeais mes affaires avant d'aller me sécher. Une fois cela fait, je partis rejoindre Yuna dans mon lit. Malheureusement, se satané réveil sonna trop tôt. Alors que j'allais le couper, celui-ci se carapata {1}. Me relevant, je vis qu'il était partit se placer à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Mais qu'avait-il encore inventé se Quatre. Obliger de me lever, je l'attrapais avant de le couper et de le replacer sur ma table de nuit. C'était merveilleux, j'avais maintenant un réveil qui m'obligeais à me lever. Soupirant je partis prendre une douche. Lorsque je fus prêt je me rendis à mon travail. Mais malheureusement, la pluie n'avait pas cessé. Le trajet jusqu'au zoo me paru trois fois plus long que d'ordinaire. J'avais mal au bras à cause de ma blessure, j'étais à nouveau tremper et le pire de tout c'est que j'étais fatigué. Arrivant sur place, Wufei m'accueilli avec une petite mine. Souriant, je lui dis :

Salut, mais dit moi, tu as l'air fatigué, tu as encore fait des galipettes avec le grand blond ?

Maxwellllllllll !

Rigolant comme un damné, je partis rendre visite au petit de Kiara malade .Celui-ci avait en faite attraper un virus qui le rendait presque sans force. Il s'était affaibli peu à peu, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à téter. C'est là que nous avions alors remarque qu'il n'allait pas très bien.

Heero :

Et nous voici avec une nouvelle victime. Soupirant, j'entrais dans la chambre de celle-ci en compagnie de Trowa. Arrivant sur le lieu, Sally nous vit et vint à notre rencontre :

Salut.

Alors, qui est la victime cette fois ?

Elle se nomme Dorothy Catalonia. Directrice des compagnes électorales de Réléna. Rien à redire sur son tueur, une balle dans la tête.

Des traces de la balle ?

Non rien. Tout ce que les autres ont trouvé c'est les morceaux de verre provenant de la vitre. Sinon, ils n'ont pas mit la main sur quelque chose de très intéressant.

Ok, a-t-on déjà déterminé où se trouvait le tueur ?

Oui et non. Tout ce que je peux affirmer c'est qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce.

C'est donc encore un tireur d'élite.

Oui et je dirais que c'est le même.

Je suis d'accord avec Sally Heero. C'est la même façon de procéder. Pas de balle, en pleine nuit et personne n'a rien entendu.

Tu as raison. Il nous faut donc trouvé sa position de tire. Sally, tu veux bien nous montré où se trouvais la victime avant de recevoir la balle ?

Heu oui. Nous avons supposé, au vu de la disposition du sang et du corps, qu'elle était debout et de profile à la fenêtre.

Ok. Encore une question, la balle est entrée avec un angle de combien dans le corps ?

Heu, je n'ai pas encore calculé attend, je le fait tout de suite. Alors, si tu détermine que l'angle droit avec le corps est égal à 90° Je dirais qu'elle est rentrée avec un angle de ….98 voir 105°

Ok merci, cela veux donc dire que le tireur était légèrement surélever.

Heero, le faite que l'angle soit si petit peut aussi nous dire que le tireur était loin et non trop peu surélever.

Tu as raison. Aller mets toi en place.

Mon ami refit la même chose que la dernière fois. Se plaçant de profile à la fenêtre, il mit le laser contre sa tête, plus ou moins à l'endroit de l'impact avant de le régler en fonction de l'angle donné par notre collègue. Après quelques seconde, je regardais où le laser pointait. Regardant par la fenêtre, je vis qu'il était en plein dans un arbre du parc. Mémorisant l'endroit, je dis à Trowa :

Ok, viens on va voir.

Arrivé sur place, je le conduisis à l'endroit exacte où le laser pointait il y a peu. Regardant Trowa, je lui dis :

Tu montes ou je monte ?

C'est bon je vais monter, je suis plus souple que toi. Et puis trempé pour trempé.

Il s'élança alors avant d'attraper l'une des basses branches. Il n'avait pas tord lorsqu'il parlait d'être tremper. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de toute la nuit. Tandis que mon ami examinait le haut, je me mis à observer les alentour. Après quelques minutes, J'entendis Trowa me dire :

Il y avait quelqu'un ici. Plusieurs petites branches sont cassée, sinon rien. Il n'y a aucune autre trace.

Ok redescend.

J'arrive.

Pendant qu'il faisait son possible pour ne pas se rompre le cou sur les branches humides, je continuais à chercher. Chercher quoi je ne savais pas, juste un petit quelques choses qui pouvais nous aider. N'importe quoi, une trace, du sang, une douille, ou un cheveu. Un cheveux… mais oui, voila. Je venais d'en trouver un coincer entre les écorces de l'arbre. Le prenant lentement entre mes doigts, je fus étonné de leur longueur. J'aurais parié mon insigne qu'il faisait bien un mètre. Le roulant délicatement dans ma main, j'appelais Trowa pour que l'on se mette au sec dans la voiture. Voyant que je ne démarrais pas, il me demanda :

Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Oui.

Et quoi ?

Regarde toi-même.

J'ouvris mon poignet pour qu'il puisse apercevoir, ce qui était jusqu'à présent, notre seule preuve. Il l'observa un instant avant de dire :

Je n'ai jamais vu qu'une seule et unique personne avec de tel cheveu.

Oui, moi aussi.

Alors qu'attendons-nous pour aller faire un passage au zoo de la ville ?

Sur ce, je mis le contact, direction le zoo. Une fois sur place, je demandais à ce qu'on nous accompagne jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Un garde nous y accompagna avant de nous laisser devant la porte. Je toquais, quelques secondes après, Chang nous ouvrit. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il leva un sourcil et demanda :

Que se passe-t-il messieurs ?

Nous voudrions parler à votre employer qui s'occupe des félins.

Duo, je suis désolé, il n'est pas là. Il est repartit à peine une demi heure après son arrivée, je l'ai renvoyé chez lui en lui disant d'aller voir un médecin. En voulant travailler se matin, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait mal au bras. Mais vous étiez là quand il sait blesser non ?

En effet, Mais pouvez-vous nous donnez son adresse ?

Heu oui. Mais pourquoi ?

Je suis désolé mais les détails sont confidentiels.

Bien, entré je vais vous la donner.

Après quelques minutes, nous nous retrouvions de nouveau dans la voiture. Pourtant, je ne démarrais pas tout de suite. Trowa garda le silence. Il avait sentit que je voulais lui dire quelque chose. Après un moment de silence, je lui demandais :

Trowa, est-ce… est-ce ça te dérange si…

Tu y va sans moi ? Non. Si tu veux y aller seul c'est que tu as tes raisons.

Merci, je te raccompagne ?

Oui. Si je rentre à pied je vais être trempé et ma sœur va me tuer.

Sur ce, je le ramenais chez lui. Une fois cela fait, je pris la direction de l'adresse donnée par Wufei un peu plus tôt. J'arrivais bien vite devant un petit studio standard. Sortant de la voiture, j'allais toquer. Pas de réponse. Retoquant de nouveau, j'entendis alors un étrange bruit à l'intérieur. Le bruit de quelques choses tombant doucement sur le sol. Je pris mon arme avant de crier :

Police, ouvrez immédiatement.

Rien, le silence complet. Me reculant un peu, je lançais ensuite mon pied dans la porte à hauteur de la serrure. Elle ne résista pas. Entrant dans le studio, je pris la première porte à gauche. C'était un salon. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Juste un coussin se trouvait à terre. Entrant entièrement dans la pièce, je n'eu pas le temps de réagir que déjà une panthère noir se dressa devant moi. Elle lança un coup de patte sur mon arme, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle me fit ensuite reculer jusqu'à se que je me retrouve bloquer dans le coin du salon. Alors que je croyais qu'elle allait me sauter dessus, elle se plaqua contre le sol en grognant. Elle restait ainsi à m'observer. Mais lorsque je faisais le moindre geste, elle s'apprêtait à bondir. Je n'eu pas d'autre choix que de patienter.

Duo :

Je revenais tranquillement d'avoir était rendre visite aux enfants de l'orphelinat lorsque j'aperçu ma porte fracassée. Immédiatement je m'y précipitais. Entrant dans le hall, je criais le nom de ma panthère :

Yunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Un rugissement me parvint du salon. Je m'y précipitais. Mais quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je la vis coincer un homme dans le coin de la pièce. Je me plaçais alors au côté de Yuna avant de dire assez méchamment :

Que fait vous chez moi ?

Je suis de la police, j'ai entendu un bruit suspect. Pouvez-vous retenir ce fauve ?

Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire. Il ne peut rien y avoir de suspect chez moi avec Yuna.

Et vous appeler avoir une panthère chez soit, quelque chose ne non suspect vous ?

Heu…. Vous marquer un point, mais cela ne me prouve toujours pas que vous êtes bien policier.

Sur ce, il passa une main dans son manteau, Yuna se mit à grogner. Posant une main sur sa tête, j'attendis patiemment. Il en retira alors une plaque de police.

C'est bon, vous me croyez maintenant ?

Tender la devant vous et ne bouger surtout pas.

Je m'accroupis à hauteur de la tête de Yuna avant de lui murmurer d'aller prendre la plaque. Elle me regarda avant de s'avancer vers l'inconnu. Arrivé a sa hauteur, elle se mit debout avant de prendre la plaque dans sa gueule, elle me la ramena ensuite. Je la pris avant de la regarder. Dessus, il était marqué « P.S.D ». En dessous de ses initiales, il était marqué « police spéciale d'investigation » Plus bas encore il était noté « Yuy Heero ». C'est là que ça fit tilt. Cette tête, je l'avais déjà vu à la télé. Je m'écriais alors :

Mais oui, il me semblait bien que votre tête me disait quelques chose, je vous ai vu à la télé. Désoler mais je suis méfiant de nature. Vous pouvez venir, elle ne vous fera rien.

Il fit un pas en avant alors que Yuna se mit à grogner. Je lui dis alors doucement :

C'est rien ma belle, il peut rester lui, c'est un gentil monsieur.

Elle arrêta de grogner mais ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me dit :

Votre panthère à fais voler mon arme et je ne sais pas où elle est. Pouvez-vous me la rendre ?

Bien sur, attendez.

Me penchant à nouveau sur ma panthère, je lui dis :

Peux-tu me ramener son arme belle ?

Elle me lécha avant de partir chercher ce que je lui avais demandé. Me tournant vers mon inviter surprise, je lui dis :

Asseye-vous je vous en prie.

Merci.

Yuna arriva quelques instant après que l'on ait prit place avec, dans sa gueule, l'arme. Je la pris avant de la rendre à son propriétaire. Elle s'installa à mes côtes, je pris ensuite la parole :

Alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu chez moi en prenant tant de risque ?

En faite, nous voulions vous parler aujourd'hui au zoo mais vous n'étiez pas là.

Non, mon patron m'a renvoyer chez moi à cause de mon bras, vous étiez la lorsque je me suis blesser il me semble.

En effet, puis-je savoirs où vous êtes allez ?

Je n'ai rien à caché, j'étais partit rendre visite aux orphelins de l'église David.

Hum…

Si vous ne le croyait pas aller vérifier.

J'y compte bien.

Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu uniquement pour savoir se que je fais de mes jours de congé.

En effet, je voudrais que vous me suiviez au commissariat.

Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Je ne peux vous divulguer les détails ici. Une tierce personne doit-être présente.

Bien. Mais vous devrait attende que je répare ma porte, je ne veux pas qu'on me vol.

Bien, je viendrais vous chercher après demain vers 9 h.

Ça me va.

Sur ce il repartit de chez moi. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait contre moi, enfin. Je fis mon possible pour faire tenir la porte, mettant simplement le petit verrou puisque la serrure était complètement foutue. Ma pauvre porte. Yuna dormi dans le salon cette nuit là, juste au cas où. Le lendemain, je me levai avant de téléphoner à Wufei. Après deux sonneries, il décrocha :

Allo ?

Hello, désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui et demain, je peux prendre le reste de ma semaine. Je reviendrais lundi prochain.

OK, mais tu n'as pas de problème j'espère ?

Non, rien de grave ne t'en fait pas. Bon, à plus.

Sur ce, je décidais d'appeler le réparateur. Ceci-ci vint en fin de matinée. Une fois ma porte réparée, j'allais voir Hilde pour la viande de Yuna. Une fois tout cela fait, je me fis couler un bon bain chaud. Mon bras me faisait mal et j'en avais ras le bol. Une fois dans l'eau bien chaude, je me détendis. Marinant prêt d'une heure, je fini par sortir de l'eau avant de me rincer sous la douche. Il faut dire que vu la longueur de mes cheveux, les laver dans une baignoire ce n'était pas facile. Lorsque je fus habillé convenablement, j'appelais Yuna. Celle-ci arriva d'un pas lent. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se faire laver mais de temps en temps cela était nécessaire. Une fois dans la baignoire, je pris la douche afin de la mouiller. Une fois cela fait, je la fis mousser le shampoing avant de la rincer. Lorsque je la fis sortir, je l'entourais d'un essuie. Il fallu plus d'une heure pour qu'enfin elle soit sèche. Je la brossais alors patiemment. Une fois propre, elle partit s'installer dans le divan. La journée se passa tranquillement, calmement. Je réglais mon révei 30 avant d'aller dormir.

Le surlendemain, lorsque mon réveil sonna avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, je me mis à râler de bon matin. En effet, à peine le réveil partit, Yuna lui avait sauté dessus l'envoilant voltiger dans la pièce. Celui-ci fini par trouver refuse sous le meuble de ma chambre. Yuna essaya bien de l'attraper en glissant sa patte sous l'indésirable mais elle n'arriva pas à le rattraper. Elle se mit alors en attente devant le meuble, attendant que mon réveil sorte. Mais malheureusement pour elle, il ne sortirait pas de si tôt .J'essayais désespérément de la faire bouger afin de le récupérer mais lorsqu'elle avait une chose en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs {2}. Pour mon plus grand désespoir, L'on sonna à ma port 40. Je m'empressais d'aller ouvrir. C'était Heero. Il me regarda un instant, surpris. Je m'empressais de lui dire :

N'aller rien vous imaginer. Je suis toujours en boxer parce que ma Yuna à eu la bonne idée de prendre mon réveil pour une proie et elle ne veut pas me laisser le récupérer de sous l'armoire.

Heu… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sous votre armoire ?

Quatre, l'ami qui m'a offert se réveil, à eu la bonne idée de m'acheter le dernier modèle. Vous voyer, celui qui se carapate avant que l'on ne l'arrête. La première fois que Yuna à vu mon réveil se tailler elle n'a rien fait, mais maintenant elle l'a prit pour une proie. Bon, installer vous, j'arrive.

C'est alors que je vis Heero détourner le regard avant de pointer du doigt quelque chose se trouvant dans mon dos. Me retournant, je vis Yuna poursuivre le réveille qui s'était remit en route et qui avait repris son bout de chemin. Perdant patience, j'hurlais alors :

YUNA, LAISSE LE ET FIL QUE JE NE TE VOIE PLUS.

Aussitôt, elle s'arrêta avant d'aller se planquer dans ma chambre. J'attrapais le réveil avant de le jeter contre le mur. Malheureusement pour moi, sa protection en caoutchouc lui sauva la vie. Je me tournais alors vers mon inviter avant de lui dire :

J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Sur ce, je partis en direction de ma chambre.

Heero :

Ce que je venais de voir était pour le moins bizarre. Une panthère chassant un réveille ce n'était pas courant. Duo avait l'air à bout. Lorsqu'il cria, le félin lui obéis et partit en courant. Il me dit de patienter deux minutes. Après ses deux minutes, il revint habiller et ses cheveux tresser convenablement. En effet, ceux-ci étaient dans une pagaille indéfinissable il y a peu. Ce fut vers 9 h que l'on partit de son studio, laissant Yuna tranquillement dans la chambre. Je l'emmenais au poste avant de l'installer dans une salle d'interrogation. Trowa se trouvait derrière la vitre sans teins afin de nous observer. Lorsque je fis entrer Duo dans la pièce, et une fois la porte fermée, il me dit :

Pourquoi je suis ici ? Il ne me semble pas avoir fait quelques choses de mal.

Vous savez donc où vous êtes.

Je regarde la télé monsieur. Je sais que c'est une salle d'interrogation.

Bien, alors commençons. Où étiez-vous la nuit du jeudi au vendredi dernier ?

Et bien chez moi, dans mon lit.

Quelqu'un peu confirmé ?

Je vis seul, il n'y a que Yuna qui m'aie vu.

Et la nuit de mardi à mercredi vers 3 h du matin ?

Mais qu'est ce que vous croyiez que je fais la nuit, je dors, je bosse moi.

De nouveau, avez-vous des témoins ?

Yuna, sinon non. Mais je pense que vous n'allez pas en tenir compte.

En effet.

Je pourrais au moins savoir pourquoi vous me soupçonner tant.

Et bien nous avons retrouvé l'un de vos cheveux à l'endroit du tire de la balle ayant abattu mademoiselle Dorothy Catalonia.

AH… et où était-ce ?

Dans le parc central de la ville. Il se trouve d'ailleurs non loin de chez vous.

Et bien oui, je passe souvent par l'a pour allez rendre visite à mon amie. Il m'arrive aussi de pioncer sous un arbre. Vous pouvez demander aux habitués du parc, ils vous diront que l'on me voit souvent dans celui-ci.

Nous n'y manqueront pas. Comment s'appelle l'amie que vous avez citée ?

Hilde.

Hilde comment.

Hilde Schbeiker{3}

… Bien, j'irais lui demander plus tard si elle vous connait réellement.

Je vous en prie.

Bien, passons à la suite.

Duo :

Il avait réellement décidé de m'énerver, il passait en revue toutes les possibilités. Il lui arrivait même de revenir sur des questions déjà posée plus tôt pour voir si je ne me contredisais pas. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que j'étais ici. Et je devais dire qu'il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. C'est alors que j'entendis, venant de la pièce d'à côtés, un long rugissement. Me relevant, je demandais immédiatement :

Que fait Yuna ici ?

Nous devons vérifier que vous êtes en ordre pour ce qui la concerte. Posséder un animal de se type est interdit. La panthère noire est un animal sauvage.

Je n'ai rien fait de mal, on me la confiée lorsqu'elle était petite car elle n'acceptait personne d'autre que moi.

Peut-être mais nous devons vérifier.

J'exige de la voir. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle rugit comme ça.

Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que se soit.

Alors que dois-je faire pour pouvoir la voir ?

Me dire la vérité.

C'est ce que je fais. Pourquoi me chercher vous ainsi. Je ne connais pas Dorothy Catalonia, n'y Réléna Peacecraft et je ne sais pas qui est cette ombre dont vous m'avez parlé.

Il garda le silence tandis que j'entendais Yuna rugis encore et encore. Il se leva avant de me dire :

Je vais revenir dans deux heures, j'espère que vous serais alors prêt à me dire ce que vous me cachez.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce. Mais que pouvais-je faire. Yuna n'arrêtais pas de rugir et de grogner. Je l'entendais malgré le mur qui nous séparait. S'il continuait comme ça il allait finir par réussir. Fermant les yeux, je respirais à fond avant de fredonner la chanson qu'Hélène, ma seule famille, m'avait un jour apprise. Je le retenais celui là. Me faire souffrir ainsi en me rappelant de si mauvais souvenir. Je n'avais jamais eu de famille ni de maison, et maintenant, il me séparait de Yuna, celle qui était pour moi la seule qui ne me traite pas comme un orphelin voleur. Oui, je savais que ce que je faisais n'était pas bien, mais cela me permettais d'aider les orphelin comme moi. …

Soupirant, j'entendis enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Deux heures venait de s'écouler à nouveau. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, je me levais en lui disant, assez méchamment :

Je veux la voir maintenant !

Si vous me dite la vérité.

Je ne cesse de le répéter, je n'ai rien fait.

Il soupira avant de me dire :

Très bien, mais puisque vous êtes en garde à vue, je dois vous mettre les menottes.

Faites comme bon vous semble mais je veux aller prêt de Yuna.

Sur ce, il me passa les menottes avant de m'emmener avec lui. Arriver devant la porte de la salle se trouvant à côté de la mienne, je vis un homme assez grand aux yeux vert émeraude et aux cheveux brun tombant en une mèche devant un œil. Heero lui dit alors :

Ouvre la porte et laisse-le entré.

Il ne dit rien mais obéis. Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu au zoo. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, Heero me plaça devant. Je vis alors Yuna tourner en rond. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle se jeta sur moi. Immédiatement, je lui caressai la tête afin de l'apaiser. Je m'appuyais contre le mur afin de m'y laisser glisser. Une fois à terre, Yuna se coucha à mes côtés en posant sa tête sur mes jambes. La caressant doucement, je fredonnais alors à nouveau la douce mélodie de mon enfance. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Heero décida de me laisser ici mais il fut tard lorsqu'enfin il entra dans la pièce.

Heero :

Il était devenu tellement calme depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa panthère. J'avais espère que lorsqu'il l'entendrait rugir, il perdrait le contrôle de lui-même. Il n'avait pas craqué mais j'avais cette petite voix qui me disait n'abandonne pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Il était maintenant 18h 30 et il n'avait toujours rien dit .Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa panthère, il s'était un peu apaiser. Soupirant, je décidais d'aller lui parler. En entrant dans la pièce, j'entendis sa panthère grogner. Il leva alors les yeux vers moi. Je pris immédiatement la parole tandis que le fauve n'arrêtait pas de grogner :

Nous avons vérifié vos papiers en ce qui concerne la possession de cet animal. Votre supérieur, Monsieur Chang, nous à bien confirmé que la garde de Yuna vous avait été confiée. Votre amie nous a également confirmé qu'elle vous connaissait. Qui pouvons-nous appeler pour venir vous chercher ?

Personne, je vais rentrer à pied.

Il pleut à verse et je refuse de vous laisser vous promener avec ce fauve dans la rue sans collier, laisse et muselière.

Et… Je vous signal qu'on ne met pas de muselière à un félin, car contrairement au chien, il n'attaque pas sans raison, ils attaquent s'ils sont affamés, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Yuna.

Comme vous voulez, mais vus que vous ne pouvez pas la tenir en laisse, je vous prie de me donné un numéro pour appeler quelqu'un. Car je ne pense pas que les taxis acceptent de la transporter.

Très bien, vous n'avez qu'a appeler mon ami Quatre.

Puis-je avoir son numéro de téléphone ?

Je ne le connais pas par cœur, mais il n'est pas compliquer à trouvé. Vous prenez le bottin, vous regarder Winner Raberba et vous aurez le numéro de la société. Demandez ensuite de parler à Quatre, le fils cadet. Dit que c'est de ma part et ils vous le passeront.

Bien.

Sur ce, je sortis de la pièce. Trowa m'arrêta alors une fois dans le couloir. Il me demanda :

J'ai rêvé où il à dit Raberba Winner ?

Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Enfin, peut-être nous joue-t-il un tour pour se foutre de nous.

Je ne vous pas pourquoi il le ferait. Mais bon, je te parie 20 € que c'est faux

Hum, je tiens le pari. Nous serons bientôt fixés.

Sur ce, je pris le bottin avant de chercher le numéro. Un fois cela fait, je le composais avant d'attendre. Après deux sonneries, une femme décrocha :

Compagnie Winner, bonsoir.

Oui, bonsoir, j'aimerais pouvoir parler à Quatre s'il vous plait.

Je suis désolée mais il est avec son père et celui-ci ma demander de ne pas les déranger.

Je m'excuse mais c'est un message de la part de Duo Maxwell et c'est urgent.

Bien attendez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Merci.

Sur ce, je fus mis en attende. En effet, j'avais maintenant droit à de la musique classique. Trowa me demanda alors :

Canular ou pas ?

Je ne crois pas. Lorsque j'ai dis que c'était de la part de Duo Maxwell et que c'était urgent, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait voir. Cela prouve donc qu'il le connaisse.

Mouais.

Allez, soit pas mauvais perdant, donne moi mes sous.

Je te les donnerais lorsque le fameux Quatre sera ici.

Comme tu veux.

C'est à cet instant que la musique s'arrêta pour laisser place à la voix d'un garçon :

Bonjours, Quatre Winner à l'appareil. Jenny m'a dit que vous aviez un message urgent de la part de Duo. J'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave quand même ?

Non rassurer vous, je me nomme Heero Yuy et je suis inspecteur.

Inspecteur ? Pourquoi qui a-t-il ?

« Étrange, depuis que j'avais dit que j'étais inspecteur, il semblait inquiet »

Rien, Monsieur Maxwell à dut venir ici le temps que nous vérifions l'authentifier des papiers concernant la panthère qu'il détient.

Ah, vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Non rassurer vous, le seul problème c'est qu'il faut que quelqu'un vienne le chercher car il ne peut pas rentrer avec sa panthère sans une laisse adaptée.

C'est bon, j'arrive tout de suite, dite moi où il se trouve.

Il est au commissariat Libra, rue du Peace Milion n° 5.

Bien, j'arrive d'ici une dizaine de minute.

Très bien, je préviens monsieur Maxwell.

{1} = Et oui ça existe. Ce sont les nouveaux réveils. Au moment où il sonne, ils se mettent à rouler pour aller loin du dormeur. Ainsi on est obliger de se lever (

Je préviens, le premier qui m'offre ça je l'étripe, j'adore la grasse mat) (on tape réveil avec roue dans Google image et on peut voir que je ne suis pas folle ^_-)

{2} =Pour ceux qui connaissent l'expression .Sinon, je ne la dirais pas, elle est un peu vulgaire tout de même.

{3} = Après un trou de mémoire, j'ai été voir sur le net. Ne me massacré pas si ce n'est pas le bon.

Dans le chapitre 4 : Heero n'en dément pas, Duo lui cache quelque chose. Oui mais quoi ? Réponse ou pas ?

Une petite review, merci, arogatu, danke shone, grazzie, gracias, dank u wel, thank you,…


	4. Rencontre et sentiment

Chapitre 4: rencontre et sentiment.

Quatre : 

Je m'empressais d'attraper ma veste et mes clefs avant d'aller chercher mon ami. J'avais eu tellement peur lorsque cet Heero m'avait téléphoné pour me dire que Duo était au commissariat. Mais apparemment il n'avait rien découvert, c'était juste à cause du faite que Duo possédait une panthère. J'arrivais bien vite devant le poste de police. Regardant un instant le ciel avant de sortir, je soupirais. Nous étions au mois de Juin mais il n'avait pas arrêté de pleuvoir de toute la journée. Enfin, il annonçait une amélioration pour demain. Sortant de ma voiture, je courus afin de minimiser les dégâts. La porte automatique s'ouvrit lorsque j'approchai, relevant la tête, je me précipitai à l'intérieur. C'est alors que je remarquais qu'un homme se trouvait juste derrière celle-ci. Surpris, j'essayais de m'arrêter tout en disant :

Attention.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui rentré dedans, je fus recueilli par deux bras puissant. Ouvrant les yeux, je remarquais que cet homme venait de me réceptionné. Rougissant légèrement, je me décollais avant de dire :

Désolé, mais avec la pluie je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, je me suis précipité pour me mettre à l'abri.

Le regardant alors, je fus surpris de par sa beauté. Des cheveux bruns dont une mèche retombait sur son visage, de beaux yeux vert émeraude, il inspirait le respect. Restant un instant subjugué, je me repris vite avant de lui demander :

Heu… pardon, mais vous pouvez m'aider. J'ai reçu un coup de fil afin de venir rechercher mon ami.

Et de qui s'agit-il.

Il s'appelle Duo Maxwell. On m'a dit qu'il avait été arrêté le temps que la police vérifie qu'il avait bien toutes les autorisations pour la détention d'une panthère noir.

Ah oui. Vous devez être Quatre Winner alors.

Oui en effet.

Je vis alors mon vis-à-vis se mettre à rigolé. Après un instant, je vis une autre personne arrivé derrière lui. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux couleur chocolat en bataille et aux yeux bleu cobalt. Arrivé à notre hauteur, il prit la parole :

Et bien Trowa, que ce passe-t-il ?

Son regard se posa alors sur moi. Je le vis sourire avant de murmurer :

Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Me tendant la main, il me dit :

Bonsoir, je m'appelle Heero Yuy et voici mon collègue Trowa Barton. Je présume que vous devez être Quatre Winner.

En effet, c'est moi. Mais peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Bien évidement, suivez moi je vais vous conduire à votre ami. Je vous expliquerai en chemin.

Alors que nous nous mettions en route, je vis que le fameux Trowa nous suivis. Heero fini par me dire :

Bon, en ce qui concerne le fou rire de mon ami, c'est que nous avions parié.

Ah, et sur quoi.

Et bien, lorsque monsieur Maxwell nous à dit d'appeler Quatre Winner, nous avons cru qu'il nous faisait une blague. Nous avons alors parié si oui ou non le fameux Quatre Winner viendrait ici pour venir le chercher.

Je comprends mieux, et puis-je savoir qui a gagné.

Bien sur, c'est moi.

Et bien tant mieux pour vous.

Il me sourit alors tandis que l'on s'arrêtait devant une porte en fer. Heero l'ouvrit avant de s'en écarter. Je vis alors Duo, assit par terre, les jambes croisée avec la tête de Yuna sur celle-ci. Lorsque j'entrais, Yuna releva la tête avant de grogner. Duo releva à son tour son visage avant de me sourire. Il poussa doucement sa panthère avant de se relever et de venir vers moi, Yuna sur ses talons. Lorsqu'enfin il fut prêt de moi, il me surprit en me serrant dans ses bras. Il me murmura alors :

Je suis heureux de te voir Quatre, Rentrons.

Sur ce, il se décolla avant de lancer un regard mauvais vers Heero. Juste après il partit en direction de la sortie. Yuna s'était, elle, couchée devant Heero, prête à bondir. Elle grognait. Je vis Heero commencer à paniqué. C'est alors que Duo siffla. Yuna regarda vers le natté avant de se lever et de le suivre. Heero me dit alors :

Elle lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil.

C'est vrai.

Ce fut alors Trowa qui prit la parole :

Mais comment fait-il pour se faire obéir ainsi par une panthère ?

Ça c'est un mystère, même pour moi.

Me tournant vers les deux policiers, je leur dis :

Bon et bien au revoir et bonne soirée.

Mon regard s'attarda un instant sur Trowa. Celui-ci plongea son regard dans le mien. Souriant, je les laissais alors pour rejoindre mon ami. Arrivant devant la porte d'entrée du commissariat, je m'arrêtais devant un étrange spectacle. Duo se trouvait à l'extérieur, le visage lever vers le ciel. La pluie l'avait, en quelques instants, complètement trempé. Yuna, elle, se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur du bâtiment, regardant son maître d'une étrange manière. C'est vrai que les félins n'aiment pas l'eau. Soupirant, je sentis alors une main se posé sur mon épaule. Me retournant, je vis qu'Heero et Trowa m'avaient suivit. Celui-ci retira d'ailleurs sa main. Ce fut Heero qui prit la parole :

Mais qu'a-t-il, il devrait se mettre à l'abri.

Soupirant, je vis Yuna émettre un étrange bruit de gorge. Elle s'agita ensuite quelques instants, allant de droite à gauche. Elle fini par sortir et se frotter contre les jambes de Duo. Devant cette étrange scène qu'avait faite Yuna, j'étais pratiquement certains que Duo pleurait. Me tournant vers Heero, je lui demandais :

Il y à longtemps que Duo est enfermer ?

Et bien en faite, il est au poste depuis ce matin.

Je comprends mieux.

Reportant mon regard vers mon ami, je ne pouvais que compatir. Ce fut à nouveau, Heero qui brisa le silence :

Que comprenez-vous mieux ?

Duo à toujours eux horreur des endroits clos, il est claustrophobe. Et cela empire lorsqu'il est seul dans ceux-ci. S'il est enfermer depuis ce matin, et bien, je pense que ses nerfs viennent de le lâché.

Sortant à mon tour, je m'approchais doucement. Yuna me regarda alors avant de me laisser approcher. Je pris alors mon ami dans mes bras avant de dire :

Viens Duo, on va rentrer.

Alors que je poussais Duo vers la voiture, j'entendis un puissant rugissement suivis d'un cri. Me retournant, je vis qu'Heero se retrouvais à terre, Yuna sur lui, tout croc dehors. Je m'empressais de crier :

Yuna, arrête ça.

Elle ne me regarda même pas, continuant à grogné et à bloqué Heero sous elle. Me tournant vers Duo, je lui dis :

Arrête là Duo, elle n'obéis qu'a toi.

Il se décolla alors de moi pour se placer devant sa panthère. Mais étrangement, ce n'est pas à Yuna qu'il s'adressa mais à Heero :

Elle ne vous blessera pas si je ne lui en donne pas l'ordre. J'espère que vous savez maintenant ce qu'est la peur, parce que c'est ce que j'ai ressentis tout le long de cette journée.

Sur ce, il se retourna avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière et de dire :

Yuna, on rentre.

Immédiatement, la panthère se retira de sur Heero pour monter dans la voiture. Duo prit place à ses côtés avant de fermer la portière. Me tournant, je vis Trowa aider Heero à se relever. Celui-ci me demanda alors :

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle attaqué ?

Et bien, elle a ressentit la peur de Duo et ce pendant tout le temps qu'ils ont été ensemble. Si Duo vous a, à un moment ou un autre, regardé méchamment, elle l'a remarqué et en a déduit que vous étiez la source de la peur de son maître. Elle à donc juste voulu le défendre.

Soupirant, je jetais un coup d'œil en direction de ma voiture avant de reporter mon attention sur les deux policiers et de leur dire :

Encore désolé, mais maintenant il faut que j'y aie.

Je partis ensuite en direction de ma voiture avant d'y monté et de reconduire mon ami chez lui. Ce qui est sur, c'est que le silence présent fut très voir trop pesant à ma mode.

Heero :

Je regardais la voiture s'éloigné et disparaitre au bout de la rue. Soupirant, je me retournais vers mon ami avant de lui dire :

Rentrons avant de chopper la crève.

Je rentrais dans le commissariat, suivi par Trowa. Une fois dans le couloir, je dis à Trowa :

Je crois qu'on ferait bien de prendre une douche chaude avant de se changer, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Oui, tu as raison, je te retrouve dans les douches, je vais chercher des affaires pour me changer.

Ok.

Sur ce, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau avant de prendre, dans mon casier, une chemise et un pantalon sec. Soupirant à nouveau en prenant mes affaires, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser au visage de Duo. Lorsqu'il était seul dans la pièce d'interrogatoire, il m'avait bien semblé qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Mais je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait quelques chose à se reprocher. Quand je pense que c'est tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur. Et son soulagement de retrouver sa panthère. Secouant la tête, je me rendis vers les douches. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à cela. Arrivant sur place, j'entrais avant de poser mes affaires devant l'une des cabines. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer mon meilleur ami. Me déshabillant, j'entrais dans la douche avant de faire couler l'eau. Ce que cela pouvait faire du bien. Après une douche froide, mon corps se réchauffait peu à peu sous l'eau chaude. Je me mis à repenser à Duo. Son visage sérieux devant le fauve du zoo, son cri de colère devant sa panthère qui attaquait son réveil. Soupirant, je me rappelais que celle-ci avait voulu me sauter dessus mais que Duo l'avait rappelé à lui. Dehors, elle avait fini par me bondir dessus quand même. Il était alors intervenu, mais le regard froid qu'il m'avait lancé en cet instant m'avait serré le cœur. Pourquoi cela ? Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Trowa qui m'appelait de la cabine adjacente à la mienne.

Que penses-tu de ce qui viens de se passé ?

De quoi tu parles. De l'interrogatoire, de Yuna, de Duo ou de Quatre ?

Et bien de tous.

Je trouve ça étrange. Duo n'est pas clean, il nous cache quelques choses. Il se comporte étrangement.

Ça, sa peut s'expliquer. Il est claustrophobe et nous, nous l'avons enfermé toute une journée dans une pièce assez étroite.

Oui, tu as raison.

Et pour ce qui est de Yuna ?

C'est un fauve, elle a faillit me bouffer.

Ouais, tu aurais du voir ta tête c'était trop marrant.

Oh, c'est bon.

Je te signale quand même qu'elle n'a rien fait.

Mouais, parce que Duo était là. S'il n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau.

C'est vrai. Enfin, pour ce qui touche à l'interrogatoire, il était cohérant dans ses réponses. On pouvait lui demander plusieurs fois la même chose et ce sous différentes manière, il répondait toujours plus ou moins la même chose.

Il a peut-être été entraîné pour.

Heero, Je ne pense pas qu'il ait suivis la formation de la police comme nous.

Hum, je vais quand même vérifier l'alibi qu'il a fournis.

L'orphelinat ?

Oui, j'irais voir demain ce qu'il en est.

Sur ce, je coupais le jet d'eau avant de sortir et d'attraper un essuie. Trowa sortit à son tour de sous l'eau, lorsque je fus complètement sec et en boxer. Il se mit à s'essuyer. Alors que j'enfilais mon pantalon, et que mon ami avait la tête enfuie sous un essuie, il me demanda :

Que penses-tu du blondinet ?

Tu veux parler de Quatre ?

Oui.

Et bien il a l'air réglo et correct. Mais, pourquoi tu me demande ça toi ?

Il sortit alors sa tête de sous l'essuie avant de me regarder dans les yeux un court instant. Il fini par détourner le regard et par dire :

Oh, juste comme ça.

Trowa, je connais ce regard, il te plait n'est-ce-pas ?

C'est possible.

Ne tourne pas autour du pot tu veux. S'il te plait, va le trouver et dit lui.

Tu es fou, je te signal quand même qu'il s'agit de Quatre Raberba Winner, le fils unique du plus puissant homme se trouvant dans le secteur du commerce. En plus, je ne sais même pas s'il est du même bord que moi.

Et, ça me fait penser que tu me dois toujours 20 €.

Oh merde, tu n'oublies jamais rien toi.

Souriant, je lui tendis la main avant de dire :

Ça dépend quoi.

Il sortit son porte feuille avant de me donner un billet de 20€ en râlant. Le plaçant dans mon propre porte feuille, je fini ensuite de m'habillé. Alors que j'allais sortir, je me tournais vers mon ami avant de dire :

Tu sais Trowa, si tu ne tentes rien, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il en est pour ce fameux Quatre. Tu peux toujours faire semblant de rien en allant lui poser des questions en disant que c'est pour l'enquête.

Sortant alors de la pièce, j'entendis derrière moi, mon ami me crier :

Merci.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon bureau afin de mettre mes vêtements tremper dans mon sac avant de le prendre ainsi que mes clefs et ma veste. Une fois cela en main, je partis chercher ma voiture dans le garage couvert du bâtiment. Une fois dans mon véhicule, je soupirais avant de mettre mes affaires sur le siège passager et de mettre le contact. Une fois cela fait, je rentrais directement chez moi pour me coucher, espérant avoir une bonne nuit de repos. A vrai dire, vu les derniers évènements, j'en avais bien besoin.

Quatre :

Alors que je conduisais, le silence de la voiture n'étais brisé que par les rares bruits de gorge de Yuna. Bruit causé par les caresses de Duo. Soupirant, je demandais tout de même à mon ami :

Tu préfères passer la nuit chez moi où tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

Après quelques minutes de silence, il fini par me répondre :

Ramène-moi chez moi, s'il te plait Quatre.

Comme tu veux.

Soupirant, je le ramenais donc juste devant chez lui. Arrivé, il descendit, ouvrit sa porte pour laisser entré Yuna, et la suivis juste après m'avoir dit :

Bonne nuit, mon ami.

J'attendis qu'il ferme sa porte avant de repartir chez moi pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Duo :

Lorsque je fus dans mon salon, je remarquais la petite lampe de mon téléphone clignoté. Soupirant, j'allumais avant de déposer mes clefs sur la table et d'aller écouter mes messages. Il y en avait trois. Appuyant sur le premier, je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite :

« Salut Duo, c'est Hilde. Tu n'es pas passé prendre la viande de Yuna, tout va bien ? Bon ben rappelle moi dés que tu rentres, je garde la viande au frais. »

Soupirant, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma panthère. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu à manger aujourd'hui. Soupirant à nouveau, j'écoutais les autres messages :

« Heu, salut Duo c'est Solo. Mais qu'est que tu fous. Hilde est partie voir chez toi avec le paquet de viande. Bon ben rappel moi. »

Hilde étant quand même génial. Même enceinte elle n'avait pas peur de se mouillé pour venir voir si tout allait bien. Le troisième message se lança :

« Si tu ne t'occupe plus de Yuna tu vas avoir à faire à moi mon grand. La pauvre, elle va mourir de faim. Je te jure Maxwell que je vais te…

Allons chérie, laisse se téléphone, s'il n'est pas venu c'est qu'il a ses raisons.

Non, Solo, je garde le téléphone.

Aller donne le moi, et va te reposé. Heu, désolé Duo, mais tu la connais. Bon ben bonne soirée et j'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Sinon, tu sais que tu peux nous téléphoner à toute heure.

Ils étaient formidables. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine avant d'allumer. Immédiatement, Yuna se plaça devant moi. Lui souriant, je lui caressai la tête en disant :

Mais oui ma belle, je vais te donner à manger. Mais je ne te promets pas autant que les autres jours.

Regardant dans mon frigo, je pris la viande que j'avais en réserve pour elle avant d'ajouter celle prévue pour mon repas d'aujourd'hui. Je me passerais de souper, mais ce n'étais pas grand-chose pour moi. Etant jeune, j'avais eu l'habitude de jeuner. Posant ensuite l'assiette de viande part terre, je vis Yuna la renifler avant de commencer à manger. Je me rendis alors dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentit si mal. Une fois lavé et sécher, je me rendis dans la cuisine pour mettre l'assiette de Yuna au lave vaisselle. Celle-ci me regarda un instant avant de fixé la dite assiette. Je souris avant de lui dire :

Je suis désolé belle, je sais que c'est à peine la moitié de ta part quotidienne mais tu devras t'en contenter.

J'éteignis ensuite avant d'aller me couché, Yuna sur mes talons. Juste avant d'éteindre, je bloquais la sonnerie du réveil. En effet, j'avais prit ma semaine pour reposé mon bras, je ne recommençais donc que dans quatre jours, c'est-à-dire, mardi.

Le lendemain matin.

Heero :

Mon réveil me sortit de mon sommeil à 9h. Après l'avoir arrêter et m'être étendu. Je fis un rapide passage à la salle de bain avant de déjeuner. Lorsque j'eu fini, je laissais mes affaires dans l'évier, pour plus tard. Prenant ma voiture, je me rendis ensuite au commissariat. Une fois sur place, je me rendis dans mon bureau afin de trouver l'adresse de l'orphelinat David. Après quelques minutes de recherche sur mon ordinateur, je repartis, l'adresse en poche. Après une dizaine de minutes de trajet, j'arrivais en face d'un grand bâtiment à l'allure d'église. Entrant dans celui-ci, je vis qu'un groupe d'enfants était entrain de prier. Attendant patiemment et en silence qu'ils aient terminé, je profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil au alentour. Il n'y avait rien de bien exceptionnel. Les enfants finirent par se lever, c'est alors un petit garçon arriva vers moi en courant. Réflexe oblige, je l'attrapai lorsqu'il se jeta sur moi. Il me regarda alors un instant, une lueur d'innocence brillant dans ses yeux couleur noisette. Après un instant, il pencha sa tête et dit :

Mais tu es pas Duo !

Arriva alors une des sœurs de l'établissement. Elle se plaça prêt de moi avant de dire :

Voyons Maxime, ne saute pas sur tout le monde comme ça.

Mais Duo ça le dérange pas.

Oui mais Duo à l'habitude. Veuillez l'excuser monsieur.

Oh il n'y a pas de mal.

Reposant le petit garçon à terre, je le vis courir en direction des autres enfants en criant :

C'est pas Duo.

Souriant, je reportais mon attention sur la dame se trouvant à mes côtés. Je remarquais alors qu'elle devait avoir un certain âge. Elle me sourit et me dit :

Et bien bonjour jeune homme, je m'appelle Hélène, que puis-je pour vous ?

Et bien, je suis ici pour vous posez deux ou trois questions si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Non bien sur. Nous sommes là pour rendre services au gens.

Je sortis ma plaque avant de la lui donner, elle l'a prit en main et la regarda avant de me la rendre. Je la remis en place avant de lui demander :

Le Duo dont le jeune Maxime parlait, s'agit-il de Duo Maxwell.

En effet.

Il lui arrive souvent de passez ici ?

Oui très, il est d'ailleurs passé il n'y à pas longtemps.

Pouvez-vous me dire de quel jour il s'agissait ?

Bien sur, c'était un dimanche, à non, il est passé Mercredi aussi.

Ça collait avec ce que Duo m'avait dit. Apparemment cette dame connaissait bien Duo, je pouvais peut-être essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Je demandais alors à Sœur Hélène :

Vous semblez bien connaître Duo.

C'est vrai, je le connais même très bien puisque je l'ai élevé.

Vous voulez dire que vous êtes sa mère ?

Non pas tout à fait, nous avons trouvé Duo sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il n'avait pas plus de 7 ans.

Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il était orphelin.

C'est normal. Duo n'est parle pas de lui-même. Il n'a pas honte de dire qu'il n'a pas de famille. Au contraire, il dit toujours qu'il na pas un père et une mère mais qu'il en a six.

Six ?

Oui, lorsqu'il était avec nous ici, nous étions six à nous occuper des enfants.

Je comprends. Pouvez-vous me parler de lui.

Bien sur, venez, nous serons plus tranquille en nous promenant dans le parc.

Sur ce, elle sortit. Je la suivis. Après quelques pas fait en direction des prairies, elle me demanda :

Que voulez vous savoir sur lui.

Et bien, comment était-il enfant ?

Duo a toujours été quelqu'un de joyeux. Il riait toujours pour un rien. Il était très serviable, toujours prêt à aider l'une d'entre nous à aider un plus jeune. En faite, il a beaucoup de qualité et si je dois lui trouver quelques défauts, je dirais qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de patience, qu'il ne se confie pas assez, qu'il sur protège les autres et qu'il est parfois trop gentil.

Comment ça ?

Et bien, il était toujours avec les plus petits pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Ça lui a d'ailleurs joué un mauvais tour. Tout comme sa gentillesse lui à parfois jouer de méchant tour.

Que voulez vous dire par la.

Dite moi jeune homme, vous semblez bien intéresser par Duo.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je rougis légèrement avant de dire :

Heu… mais non, j'enquête madame, tout simplement.

Je la vis sourire avant de s'arrêter au sommet de la douce colline que nous venions de grimper. D'ici, nous pouvions voir l'ensemble de la ville mais aussi de l'orphelinat. C'est alors que je remarquais, un peu en retraite des bâtiments principaux, une bâtisse en ruine. C'est à cet instant que sœur Hélène reprit la parole :

Pour répondre à votre question, Duo, en voulant aider les autres enfants a été gravement blessé. Vous voyez cet édifice en ruine ?

Oui.

Et bien c'était l'ancien orphelinat. L'on ne sait pas ce qu'il sait passer exactement. Mais les rapports de police ont dit que la structure s'était affaiblie avec les fortes pluies qu'il y avait eu les jours qui précédaient l'accident.

Que sait-il passé ?

Il me semble que vous êtes dans la police jeune homme, vous avez sans doute eu vent de cette journée. C'était un 3 novembre pluvieux.

Un 3 novembre. Réfléchissant un instant, je fini par me souvenir de cette fameuse histoire. Il bâtiment c'était effondrer sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi.

En effet, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Vous voulez dire que Duo a été prit dans l'effondrement ?

Oui, il nous a aidé à faire sortir tout le monde et alors qu'il allait sortir, il y a eux un glissement de terrain et le bâtiment c'est effondre sur lui. Ce n'est que 5 heures plus tard que les secours ont réussi à le sortir de la en vie. C'était un vrai miracle. Malheureusement il n'était pas idem. Il avait une jambe cassé, une épaule déboitée et une énorme blessure dans le dos. Tout cela à guérir, certes il garde encore un mal d'épaule lorsque le temps est à l'orage mais ce qu'il garda comme séquelle la plus violente fut sans doute la peur des endroits clos.

Je me rendais compte, après avoir entendu cela, que ce que je lui avais fait subir était immonde. Je l'avais enfermé dans une petite pièce pendant des heures alors qu'il avait subit une telle peur étant petit. Je demandais tout de même :

Et quel âge avait-il lorsque c'est arrivé ?

Et bien, si mes souvenir son bon, il avait treize ans.

Regardant un instant le paysage, je me mis à penser à Duo. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Ses derniers temps, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Soupirant, je me tournais vers Sœur Hélène pour lui dire :

Je vous remercie pour tout.

Je vous en prie.

Sur ce, l'on redescendit de la colline. Mais alors que l'entrée de l'église était en vue, Sœur Hélène sourit avant de crier :

Duo.

Regardant devant moi, je le vis en effet. Il se trouvait au milieu de la prairie, jouant avec les enfants. Nous voyant, il se redressa et s'approcha de nous juste après avoir dit quelque chose aux petits. Arrivé à notre hauteur, il sourit à Sœur Hélène avant de dire :

Je suis heureux de vous voir ma sœur.

Moi aussi Duo. Mais dit moi, tu viens souvent ses derniers temps.

C'est vrai, j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec les enfants.

Dit moi ce qui te tracasse Duo.

Rien de bien grave.

Duo, tu n'es pas obliger de tout garder pour toi. Si ça ne va pas, tu sais que nous sommes là.

Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose, juste un moment de nostalgie qui refait surface.

En disant cela, il m'avait jeté un regard en coin. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici, avec eux. Comment pouvais-je me sentir aussi loin de ma place qu'a cet instant. Sœur Hélène reprit la parole :

Nous étions justement entraîne de parler de toi Duo.

Ah, et à quel sujet ?

Et bien de tout et de rien. Mais la visite de se jeune homme m'a fait replonger dans le passer. Je lui ai montré l'ancienne bâtisse.

Ah…

Duo semblait mal à l'aise. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de son passé aux autres. Il dit tout de même :

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à parler de ses souvenirs.

Que t'ais-je toujours appris Duo ?

Ma Sœur, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de revoir vos cours.

Et pourquoi pas, il n'est jamais inutile de se le rappeler. Alors Duo, que j'ais-je appris?

Que le passé était une part entière de notre vie et qu'il ne fallait pas l'oublier car il nous fait avancer.

Exact.

A cet instant, le petit Maxime se précipita sur Duo. Celui-ci le vit et le rattrapa dans ses bras en souriant. Ce fut Sœur Hélène qui stoppa le rire de l'enfant en disant :

Maxime, tu ne dois pas sauté comme ça sur les gens.

Mais j'aime bien quand Duo y me prend dans ses bras.

Oui mais demande lui si ça ne le dérange pas avant.

Mais non, ne vous en faite pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Je vis Sœur Hélène soupirer tandis que Duo repartait vers les autres enfants avec le petit Maxime dans les bras. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au début mais Duo n'avait jamais tutoyé Sœur Hélène. C'est vrai que je l'avais vouvoyé aussi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était plus âgée. Ou tout simplement, cela était peut-être du a cette prestance qui était la sienne. Soupirant, je regardais les enfants jouer avec Duo lorsque je fus sortit de mes pensées par Sœur Hélène :

Quelque chose vous préoccupe jeune homme.

… Non, pas vraiment.

Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir me mentir mon garçon. J'ai vécu pendant des années avec des enfants qui faisaient tout pour me cacher leurs bêtises. L'on ne peut rien me caché.

Je pensais, c'est tout.

Et à quoi, si je puis me permette ?

Et bien, à mon enquête, à la vie que vous menez ici, et bien d'autre chose.

Ce qu'elle fit me surprit au plus haut point. Il prit mes mains entre les siennes avant de me sourire et de me dire :

Courage, je suis sur que vous arriverez à vos fin.

Sur ce, elle partit rejoindre Duo et les enfants. Lorsque ma surprise se dissipa, je décidais de les rejoindre. C'est alors que j'entendis l'un des enfants demander à Duo :

Dit, tu viendras encore avec Yuna ?

Hum, peut-être, si vous êtes sage.

Ouiiiiiii.

Il sourit avant de dire :

Aller les enfants, vos cours vont commencer, vous feriez mieux d'y aller.

Ohhhhhhh.

Duo à raison, il faut rentrer maintenant.

Oui sœur Hélène.

Une fois tous les enfants rentrés, je demandais à Duo :

Tu viens avec ta panthère ici, au milieu des enfants.

Oui monsieur l'agent. Et puis, il me semble déjà vous avoir dit qu'un félin n'attaque que lorsqu'il a faim.

Il me regarda froidement avant de se diriger vers l'église. Je restais planter la quelques instant avant de le rejoindre. Lorsque j'entrais, je le vis à genoux devant l'autel, priant tout simplement. M'avançant, je lui dis :

Duo…

Shutttt.

Je n'appréciais pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais j'attendis tout de même qu'il se relève. Lorsqu'il le fit, j'attendis qu'il finisse son signe de croix et qu'il se retourne vers moi pour lui dire, d'une voix un peu plus forte que je ne l'aurais voulu :

Pour qui te prends-tu ?

Tait toi !

Non mais…

Mais vous allez vous taire.

Devant la froideur de ses yeux améthyste, je me tus. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie. Je le suivis, une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la propriété de l'orphelinat. Pressant le pas, je me mis à sa hauteur :

Pour qui te prends-tu pour me commander ainsi ?

Vous avez de la chance que l'on soit devant l'orphelinat sinon je vous aurais mis mon poing dans l'estomac.

Je te signal que je suis policier et que tu te serais directement retrouver au cachot pour ça.

Ça je m'en fous. On ne vous a jamais appris que lorsqu'on entre dans une église, toute querelle doit être mise de côté. De plus, on ne doit pas hausser la voix dans une église, et ce par respect pour les autres.

Ouais d'accord, et que vas-tu me reprocher encore.

On ne doit pas interrompre les personnes qui prient, c'est très impoli.

Oh c'est bon. Je te signal que je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir enfermé tout une journée.

Oui et bien c'est trop tard, le mal est fait.

Sur ce, il accéléra le pas. M'arrêtant, je soupirais avant de faire demi-tour pour aller rechercher ma voiture. Je ne me comprenais plus. Qu'est-ce qui m'avais prit de le laisser me parler comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de m'excuser pour ce que j'avais fait pour mon enquête ? Arrivant prêt de ma voiture, je montais dedans avant de mettre le contact. Soupirant une dernière fois, je me rendis à mon bureau. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que Sœur Hélène avait passé outre ma question quand au fait que Duo était parfois trop gentil.

Dans le chapitre 5 : Trowa va donc interroger Quatre. Relation tendue entre Heero et Duo. Mais que va-t-il donc se passé maintenant ?

Une petite review, merci, arogatu, danke shone, grazzie, gracias, dank u wel, thank you,…


	5. le début d'une relation

Chapitre 5 : le début d'une relation.

Trowa :

Comme Heero me l'avait conseillé, je me redis à la demeure Winner afin de poser quelques questions au cadet de la famille. Me garant devant l'immense demeure, je me mis à soupirer. Je n'avais aucune chance. Sortant de ma voiture, je me dirigeais à pied vers le portail. Arrivé, j'appuyais sur le bouton de l'interphone, attendant une réponse. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre :

Oui ?

Bonjour, je me nomme Trowa Barton, je suis inspecteur de police et j'aimerais poser quelques questions à Monsieur Quatre Winner.

Très bien, je vous ouvre la barrière.

Sur ce, le portail s'ébranla avant de me laisser le champ libre. Remontant dans ma voiture, j'entrais ensuite dans la cour, je me garais alors près de l'entrée. Pendant que je descendais de mon véhicule, je vis un homme sortir et s'avancer vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me dit :

Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire prêt de Monsieur Winner.

Aussitôt, il reparti vers la maison, moi sur les talons. Arrivé dans l'immense hall, je perçus une douce musique. Tendant l'oreille, j'identifiais l'instrument comme étant un violon. Après quelques instant de marche, le domestique s'arrêta devant une porte avec de frapper trois coups. Aussitôt la musique s'arrêta. Après un court moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Quatre dit alors :

Que ce passe-t-il Rachid ? Il me semble avoir demandé à ne pas être déranger.

Je m'excuse monsieur mais cette personne aimerait s'entretenir avec vous.

Sur ce, le dénommé Rachid fit un pas de côté pour que Quatre puisse me voir. Je remarquais une légère rougeur apparaitre sur les joues du jeune homme tandis qu'il dit :

Ah, très bien. Je vous prie de me suivre, nous serons mieux installés dans le salon pour y discuter.

Sur ce, je le vis ranger son violon avant de me précéder dans les couloirs. Quelques instant après, il poussa une porte avant d'y entré et de m'inviter à m'installer dans l'un des fauteuils.

Prenant place, j'attendis qu'il en fasse de même. Une fois cela fait, il me demanda

Puis-je savoir que me vaut votre visite ?

Et bien, j'aimerais vous posez quelques questions au sujet de votre ami Duo Maxwell.

Immédiatement, je le vis se tendre. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, j'entendis qu'il était devenu fort méfiant.

Et que voulez vous savoir ?

Sortant mon calepin, je lui posais alors la première question.

Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Duo ?

Je l'ai connu alors qu'il avait 18 ans, cela fait donc 4 ans que je le connais.

Si je vous suis bien, Duo à maintenant 22 ans ?

Exacte, et si vous voulez tout savoir j'en ai 23.

Pouvez vous me parlé du passé de votre ami ?

Et bien non.

Si vous refusez c'est une entrave à la justice Monsieur Winner.

Je ne refuse pas de vous en parlé, c'est juste que je ne le connais pas. Je sais qu'il est orphelin mais c'es tout.

Vous ne savez donc pas s'il a eu des comportements étrange ou s'il lui est arrivé de se battre ou autre ?

Et bien je suppose que oui, il sait déjà battu, comme tous les enfants. De plus, ayant vécu dans la rue un certains temps, il a certainement du se défendre.

Hum… pouvez-vous m'éclairer un peu sur son comportement.

Et bien, d'ordinaire Duo est quelqu'un de souriant et de joyeux. Il aime blaguer et se comporte parfois comme un vrai gamin. Sinon je peux vous affirmé qu'il a un cœur d'or. Il ne refuse jamais de rendre un service si c'est en son pouvoir. Il aime manger et ne se refuse jamais une petite pâtisserie de temps en temps. Ah oui, et il adore le chocolat. Cela vous suffit-il ?

Le regardant, je vis que toutes ses questions le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait apparemment pas parler du passé de son ami, ni de son comportement. Il me vint alors une idée. Si je tournais correctement mes questions, peut-être en apprendrais-je plus sur Quatre sans que celui-ci ne remarque qu'il m'intéressait plus que Duo.

Ma prochaine question va peut-être vous semblez un peu personnelle mais j'ai besoin de savoir si la relation que vous entretenez avec Duo Maxwell se basse sur de l'amitié ou sur de l'amour. Entrainez-vous donc une relation amoureuse avec Duo ?

Il me regarda alors étonné pendant quelques instants. Reprenant bien vite ses esprits, il me répondit :

La relation que j'entretiens avec Duo n'est qu'une profonde amitié. Je n'aime pas Duo comme vous semblez le penser. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair lorsque je vous ai dit que Duo était mon ami.

Je vous prie de ne pas m'en vouloir, je ne fais que mon travail. Peut-être entretenez vous se genre de relation avec une autre personne. Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais pouvoir lui posez quelques questions. Peut-être cela nous permettrait-il d'avancer dans notre enquête.

Quatre sembla soudain choqué par mes propos. Il me dit alors, sur un ton un peu sec :

Je ne vous permets pas de m'accusez ou d'accuser mes connaissances. Je ne fréquente personne et de toute manière cela ne vous regarde pas.

Je ne vous ai jamais accusez Monsieur Winner.

Mais vous avez insinué que je pouvais peut-être être lié à ses crimes en me disant que rencontré mes connaissances ferais avancer votre enquête.

Peut-être me suis-je mal exprimé dans ses cas. Si je désire rencontrer les personnes que vous fréquenté c'est pour vous innocenté justement. Une fois cela fais, nous vous laisserions alors tranquille. Je sais que cette votre amitié avec Duo qui vous a précipité dans cette enquête mais j'aimerais tout de même m'assuré que vous ne risqué rien. Malgré tout, se sont quand même des personnes connues et renommées qui ont été assassinées. En temps que policier je me dois de faire tout mon possible pour qu'il y ait le moins de victime possible.

Sur ces quelques mots, Quatre sembla se calmé. Il détourna la tête avant de dire :

Je m'excuse de m'être emporté, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, j'ai du classé et traité des dossiers assez tard. Mon père étant en déplacement, je fais mon possible pour l'aidé mais j'ai parfois un peu de mal.

Vous n'avez personne qui pourrais vous aidez, ni frère, ni sœur ?

Si, j'ai énormément de sœur, à vrai dire, j'en ai plus de 24. Mais elles sont toute mariée et vive leur propre vie un peu partout dans le monde. Elles n'ont jamais voulus reprendre les affaires de Père.

Plus de 24 Sœurs !

Je sais que ça peut surprendre.

Ce qui est certains c'est que vous n'avez pas du vous ennuyé étant petit.

Ne m'en parlé pas. A cause de mes yeux et de mes cheveux, mes sœurs on toujours adoré me prendre pour une poupée. J'ai d'ailleurs maintenant un peu de mal à entretenir une relation avec une femme.

Vous voulez dire que vous préférez les hommes ?

Et bien, c'est vrai que je préfère les hommes aux femmes mais cela est un choix et je n'oblige personne à en faire autant. Mais dites moi, vous semblez bien curieux sur ma vie privée tout un coup ?

Oups, prit en flagrant délit. Rougissant je détournais alors les yeux afin d'échapper au regard azur du jeune homme en face de moi.

Quatre :

Alors que Trowa me posait diverse questions sur Duo, ma colère se calmait peu à peu au contact de cet homme bien étrange. Je ne me rendis compte qu'un peu tard que ses questions avaient déviez de Duo à moi. Alors que je lui faisais remarquer, je le vis rougir. Se pouvait-il qu'il essaye de se renseigné sur moi ? Si oui dans quel but. Celui de son enquête ou de façon plus personnelle ?

Voyant qu'il ne reprenait pas la parole, je lui demandais :

Puis-je savoir pourquoi m'avez-vous demandez si je préférais les hommes aux femmes ?

Il rougit un peu plus avant de me dire, d'une voix un peu trop neutre pour paraitre normal :

Et bien en faite je voulais vous rencontres à nouveau, et la seule façon que j'avais de savoir qu'elles étaient vos préférence sans attirer votre attention était de venir vous posez des questions en prétextant mon enquête.

Puis-je donc en déduire que je vous plais

Et bien en faite, oui, vous m'avez tout de suite plu.

Souriant, je tapais alors dans mes mains avant de lui dire :

Et bien puisque, apparemment, nos sentiments sont réciproque, laissez moi vous proposer quelque chose à boire afin d'oublier votre enquête et de pouvoir discuté plus simplement.

Sur ce, le dénommé Rachid entra avant de se placer prêt de moi et demanda :

Que puis-je pour vous ?

Je demandais alors à mon invité s'il aimait le thé à la menthe, me répondant que oui, je demandais alors à mon serviteur de nous en apporté. Une fois le thé servis, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant un long moment.

Heero : 

J'étais assis à mon bureau depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et mon rapport n'avançait toujours pas. J'étais furieux contre Duo, pourquoi m'avait-il parlé si méchamment alors que j'étais venu m'excuser. Ne savait-il donc pas qu'en tant que policier, on me devait le respect. Soupirant, je fermais d'un coup sec mon portable avant de me lever. Alors que j'allais sortir, Trowa entra dans mon bureau, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Immédiatement il me dit :

Je ne te remercierais jamais assez Heero.

Ah, et pourquoi ?

Mais Quatre bien sur.

Ah oui, vu ton visage et ton humeur l'entretien à du bien se passer.

Exacte. On s'est même fixé un rendez-vous. Cela nous permettra de mieux nous connaître.

Et bien tant mieux pour toi mon grand. Si tu veux bien me laissez passer maintenant.

Sur ce, je sortis de la pièce sans plus un regard pour mon ami.

Trowa :

Heero venait de sortir sans plus un mot. Vu son attitude j'étais certains que quelques choses n'allait pas. Le suivant, je fini par le rattraper dans le parking. Aussitôt je lui demandais :

Que se passe-t-il Heero ?

Rien.

Sur le ton cassant que mon ami venait d'employé, il ne faisait plus aucun doute quand au faite que quelque chose le tracassait. Soupirant, je l'empêchais de montrer dans sa voiture en posant une main sur la portière du conducteur. Aussitôt il me dit :

Lâche-moi Trowa.

Pas avant que tu ne m'aies expliqué ce que tu as.

Je le vis soupirer à son tour. Il me dit alors, d'une voix un peu lasse :

Je ne sais pas vraiment. Plus je mène cette enquête et plus j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Je ne sais pas si on arrivera un jour à la clôturer.

Je suis certains qu'il y a autre chose.

Mais non.

Tu es sur, moi je pense surtout que ça concerne un jeune homme aux longs cheveux tresser et aux yeux améthyste.

Au regard qu'Heero me lançais à présent, j'étais certains d'avoir tapé dans le mille. Lui souriant, je lui dis :

Tu veux m'en parler ?

Soupirant, il me fit signe de montrer dans sa voiture, ce que je fis. Heero s'installa également avant de poser sa tête sur le volant. Après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence, il me dit enfin :

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Trowa.

Dit moi ce qui sait passer pour que tu en arrive là.

Je suis allé à l'orphelinat David pour vérifier l'alibi de Duo. Sur place j'y ai rencontré un des sœurs s'étant occupée de Duo quand il été petit. J'ai appris qu'il était orphelin et qu'il avait été recueilli à 7 ans. Mais entre sa naissance et sa venue à l'orphelinat je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il était. J'ai appris d'où lui venais sa peur des endroits clos, il est resté 5 heures enfuis sous les décombres de l'ancienne bâtisse. Tu sais l'accident du 3 novembre. Et puis il est arrivé, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place dans cet endroit. Ensuite Duo est allez dans la chapelle, je l'ai suivis pour m'excusé de l'avoir enfermé. Il m'a crié dessus avant de me dire que c'était trop tard, que le mal était fait. Que dois-je faire Trowa, je ne fais que mon boulot.

Je ne sais pas. Le mieux c'est peut-être de retourner chez lui pour renouveler tes excuses. Tu sais, j'ai posé quelques questions à Quatre, j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur le passé de Duo mais Quatre m'a dit qu'il était incapable de me répondre. Duo ne lui a jamais rien dit.

Ok, merci Trowa.

Allez vieux, courage. Rentre chez toi, regarde un bon film et puis va te pieuté. Ça ira surement mieux demain.

Sur ce, je sortis de la voiture, espérant sincèrement que tout s'arrangerai.

Heero :

Suivant le conseil de mon ami, je me mis en route pour rentré chez moi. Arrivé sur place, je regardais la pendule dans la cuisine. Voyant que j'avais du temps, je pris mon sac de sport, y mis un tee-shirt, un boxer et un pantalon de jogging avant de repartir vers mon club de sport. Cela me ferait le plus grand bien de me défouler. Une fois sur place, je me changeais dans les vestiaires avant de faire divers exercices. Passant de la boxe des sacs de sable, aux enchaînements de Karaté ou à la course sur les tapis, je me redis compte qu'il était plus de 19h lorsque le manager viens me trouver pour me dire qu'il allait fermer. M'excusant quand au faite que je le retenais, je passais par les vestiaires pour récupérer mon sac. Ne prenant pas la peine de me changer, je me rendis directement chez moi. Une fois sur place, je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain pour remplir la baignoire d'eau bien chaude. D'ordinaire je préférais les douches mais dans le cas présent, un bain me ferait le plus grand bien. Après m'être déshabillé j'entrais lentement dans l'eau brulante. Soupirant de bien être, je laissais l'eau chaude délier chacun de mes muscles surmenés pendant les dernières heures. Après quelques minutes, j'entrepris de me laver entièrement. Alors que je me lavais les cheveux, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je sois dans le bain ou sous la douche pour que se foutu téléphone sonne. Soupirant, je me rinçais en quatrième vitesse avant d'attraper un essuie, de l'enrouler autour de moi et d'aller de décrocher se fichu appareil.

Allo !

Salut vieux, comment va ?

Solo… ça va et toi ?

Hilde est infernal mais ça va.

Je t'ai entendu Solo, méfie toi.

Oups, désolée ma chérie. Désolé Heero. Enfin voila, je te téléphonais pour savoir si demain tu pouvais passer à la maison. Hilde et moi aimerions te parlé.

Mais je travail et …

Et réveille toi, on est samedi demain.

Ah oui, tu as raison, Ok je passerais demain alors.

Ok à demain.

Sur ce, Il raccrocha. Soupirant, je décidais de finir ma toilette avant de me faire un rapide soupé. Quelques restes réchauffé au micro-onde, cela fait, je m'installais dans le divan pour regarder un film passant à la télé. Minuit arriva bientôt peu après la fin du film. Mettant ma vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle, je partis ensuite me coucher. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me mis en boxer avant de me glisser sous les draps pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais vers les 8h 30. Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain et un rapide déjeuner, je me rendis au centre commercial non loin de chez moi. Une fois sur place, je me rendis dans l'un des grands magasins de jouets Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour faire mon choix. Une fois celui-ci fait, je me rendis à la caisse. Une fois mon paquet payé et emballé, je décidais alors de passé voir Duo afin de m'excuser à nouveau.

Arrivé devant le studio du jeune natté, je garais ma voiture avant de couper le moteur. Posant mes mains sur le volant, je me mis à inspirer profondément plusieurs fois afin de calmer l'appréhension que me nouait l'estomac. Je soupirais, Pourquoi cette si simple visite me rendait-elle si nerveux. Mais alors que j'allais sortir de ma voiture, la porte du studio s'ouvrir. C'est alors que je vis Duo sortir avec Yuna. Habillé d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un tee-shirt noir sans manche, Duo tenait dans sa main droite une laisse de couleur rouge. Celle-ci était reliée au collier de Yuna. C'est alors que Yuna s'arrêta et me fixa. Sortant lentement de ma voiture, je croisais alors le regard de mon vis-à-vis. Devant son regard si froid, je ressentis une profonde tristesse s'insinuer en moi. Sans plus me regarder, Duo se détourna de moi pour fermer sa porte à clef avant de s'en aller en m'ignorant simplement. Soupirant à nouveau, je décidais quand même d'essayer de lui parler. Remontant à sa hauteur, je vis Yuna me surveillé du coin de l'œil. Me plaçant à côté de Duo, elle se placer entre moi et son maître. Mal à l'aise par la proximité du félin, je demandais tout de même à Duo :

Alors, comment vas-tu ?

…

Il m'ignorait. Quoi que j'aurais du m'en douter. Soupirant à nouveau, je lui dit :

Ecoute, je suis juste venu m'excuser à nouveau. Je n'aurais jamais du te retenir si longtemps au commissariat.

Oui et bien, je vous ai déjà dit que le mal était fait.

Je ne le savais pas Duo, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Vous me tutoyé maintenant monsieur le commissaire.

Arrête ce petit jeu. Je me suis excusé non ?

Hum….

Voyant qu'il continuait malgré tout son chemin, je décidais de rester avec lui, peut-être cela me permettrais d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses habitudes. Après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence, Duo fini par le briser :

Vous avez décidé de me suivre longtemps comme ça ?

Arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans en plus que toi.

… Qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire ? Vous voulez faire ami/ami avec moi en espérant découvrir quelques choses d'étrange ?

Non…

Vu le regard qu'il me lançait, j'étais certains qu'il ne me croyait pas. Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on savait que je lui avais causé bien des soucis. Soupirant, je lui dis alors :

Je te jure que le seul but de ma visite était de m'excuser.

…

Il me regarda un instant sans rien dire. Me jugeait-il ? Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il sembla convaincu. En effet, bien qu'il continue son chemin en silence, je vis qu'il semblait un peu plus détendu. Regardant autour de moi, je vis que nous arrivions prêt de l'orphelinat David. Etonné, je lui demandais :

Tu te rends à l'orphelinat ?

Oui pourquoi ?

C'est juste que je suis surpris que tu y ailles avec Yuna.

Je vous ai déjà dit qu'un félin n'attaquait que lorsqu'il avait faim. Yuna est bien nourrie, elle ne risque donc pas d'attaquer qui que se soit. De plus, vous avez déjà remarqué qu'elle m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil non ?

Sur ce, je me rappelais en effet que grâce à un simple sifflement, il avait empêché sa panthère de me sauter dessus. Passant la grille de l'orphelinat, Je vis Duo se diriger vers la chapelle. Je lui demandais alors :

Comment sais-tu que tu dois aller dans ce bâtiment pour y trouver les enfants ?

Il est 9h presque 30, les enfants font les matines, ils sont donc forcément dans la chapelle.

Et comment sais-tu qu'ils font les matines à cette heure ?

Vous avez oublié que j'ai vécu dans se bâtiment de mes 7 ans à mes 18 ans ?

Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

Sur ce, je vis Duo dire à Yuna de l'attendre là. Immédiatement la panthère se coucha par terre avant de poser sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Duo poussa alors lentement la porte de la chapelle. Entrant en silence à la suite de duo, je vis en effet que les enfants étaient entraines de prier. Après quelques minutes de silence, les sœurs présentes dire aux enfants :

Aller les enfants debout.

Sur ce, tous les enfants se levèrent en silence. C'est alors que je remarquais que sœur Hélène souriait. Elle dit alors :

Regarder les enfants, nous avons de la visite.

Immédiatement, ils se retournèrent tous vers nous. A la vue du natté, Je les vis tous sourire. C'était étrange de voir leurs frimousses s'illuminer de cette manière. Aussitôt, le petit Maxime courut vers Duo en criant :

Duoooooooo….

Celui-ci l'attrapa avant de tourner sur lui-même, L'enfant éclata alors d'un rire cristallin. Regardant Duo, je le vis sourire. Cela lui allait bien mieux que son visage méfiant. Sœur Hélène prit alors la parole :

Maxime, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas sauter sur les gens comme ça ?

Mais ma sœur, laissé le. Vous savez très bien que cela ne me dérange pas.

Ne conteste pas mon autorité Duo.

Aussitôt, je le vis baisser les yeux, comme un enfant prit en faute. Il était vraiment plus agréable de le voir se comporté ainsi. C'est alors que sœur Hélène se mit à rire doucement. Duo releva alors les yeux avant de sourire. Ce fut Sœur Hélène que prit la parole :

Je n'ai plus aucune autorité à avoir sur toi Duo, et pourtant tu baisses toujours les yeux lorsque je te fais une réprimande.

Duo sourit, heureux. C'est alors que Sœur Hélène se tourna vers moi. Aussitôt elle dit :

Mais qui voila. Bonjour Heero.

Bonjour, mais comment connaissez-vous mon prénom, il ne me semble pas vous l'avoir dit.

Vous savez mon garçon, malgré mon âge j'ai bonne mémoire, je l'ai lu lorsque vous m'avez montré vos papiers.

C'est vrai que je lui avais montré ma plaque la première fois que j'étais venu. Souriant, je lui répondis :

Je n'ai jamais douté de votre mémoire madame.

Sur ce, je la vis sourire. C'est alors que Maxime brisa le silence.

Tu es venu jouer avec nous Duo ?

Non mon grand, enfin pas vraiment. Je vous avais promis de venir avec Yuna non ?

Ouiiiiii.

Allez venez les enfants mais n'oublier pas, on reste sage et on ne crie pas.

Oui Duo.

C'est fou comme d'un seul coup, tous les enfants semblaient lui obéir. Duo sortit alors en portant Maxime, les enfants le suivirent sans rien dire. Je sortis à mon tour en compagnie de Sœur Hélène et d'une autre sœur, sœur Violine. Arrivé dehors, je vis que Duo déposait Maxime prêt de Yuna. Celle-ci resta couchée sans bouger. Duo, souriant, reprit la parole :

Vous vous souvenez ce que je vous ai appris non ? Yuna est un animal sauvage donc on va doucement.

Oui Duo.

C'était vraiment étrange de voir tous ces enfants répondre en chœur à Duo. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé inspirer tant de respect, et pourtant… Je vis alors les enfants caresser le félin. Un à un, ils se placèrent à côté de Duo, accroupi prêt de Yuna, pour caresser le dos de la panthère. Pendant tout cet étrange exercice, Yuna resta couchée sans bouger. Apparemment elle avait l'habitude de se genre de pratique. Après un petit quart d'heure, Duo se releva et dit :

Aller les enfants, c'est tout maintenant, il est temps pour vous d'aller en cour.

Oh non …

On ne discute pas. Allez filez et ne tourmenter pas les sœurs.

Non Duo, promis.

Sur ce, tous les enfants repartir vers le bâtiment principale accompagner par Sœur Violine. Aussitôt, Sœur Hélène se plaça devant Duo avant de lui dire :

Ça à l'air d'aller un peu mieux que la dernière fois Duo.

Oui, je vous avais dit de ne pas vous inquiéter.

Et ton dos ? et ton épaule ?

Ça va, ne vous en faite pas, je suis en pleine forme.

D'accord, mais fait attention à toi, il on prévus des orages pour la semaine à venir.

Zut, c'est justement quand je vais retourner travailler.

Courage Duo.

Mais oui, ne vous tracasser par, vous vous faite déjà assez de soucis avec tous ses petits diables sans pour autant vous faire du mauvais sang pour moi.

Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'une vielle sotte qui radote.

Je ne vous permets pas ma sœur, sans vous, bien des enfants seraient perdu. Ne dite jamais de telles bêtises.

Je vis Sœur Hélène sourire. De nouveau, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être à ma place ici. Lorsque Duo parlait avec cette dame, il y avait un je ne sais quoi qui me mettais mal à l'aise. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je fus surpris de voir Sœur Hélène me prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci me dit :

Courage jeune homme. Sachez que vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez nous.

Merci Madame.

Elle repartit alors en souriant. Reportant mon attention sur Duo, je vis qu'il souriait tristement. Posant une main sur son épaule, je le senti sursauté. Il me demanda alors :

Que voulez-vous ?

Soupirant, je lui répondis d'un air las :

Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de me vouvoyer.

Je vous tutoierais lorsque vous arrêterez de me poursuivre.

Je ne te poursuis pas. Je t'ai dis que j'étais simplement venu m'excuser.

Aujourd'hui peut-être, mais en sera-t-il toujours de même ?

Sur ce, je le vis prendre la laisse de Yuna avant de repartir. Immédiatement je le rattrapais. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je le suivais. Duo marchait en silence, Yuna prêt de lui. Après un certain temps, je remarquais que nous étions au parc. C'était ici que j'avais trouvé un de ses cheveux. Cheveu qui m'avait amené à l'interroger. Je le vis alors s'adosser à un des grands cerisiers. Yuna s'allongea contre lui. C'est alors qu'il me dit :

Vous voulez discuter un peu ?

Surpris pas sa demande, je restais un instant indécis. C'est alors que je croissais son regard. Pour une fois celui-ci semblait serein. M'avançant, je décidais de m'asseoir prêt de lui. C'est alors que je vis Yuna se relever. Instinctivement je me relevais. J'entendis, en cet instant, et pour la première fois Duo rire. Ce n'était pas un rire forcé, non, c'était juste un rire sincère, un rire qui me prouvait qu'apparemment j'étais à peu prêt pardonné. Passant une main autour de l'encolure de sa panthère, je le vis lui murmurer quelque chose. Duo me dit alors en souriant :

Asseyez-vous, elle ne bougera plus.

En effet, tandis que je prenais place, Yuna se contenta de m'observer. Une fois installé, Duo me demanda :

Comme ça vous vouliez vous excuser ?

Oui, je me suis rendu compte que t'avoir laissé enfermer si longtemps ce n'étais pas sympa.

Mouais. En tous cas, vous ne vous êtes décidé que lorsque vous avez entendu le récit de Sœur Hélène.

C'est vrai. Mais au fait, dit moi, Qui est-elle vraiment pour toi ?

Et bien, elle est celle qui m'a élevé, tout simplement.

J'ai l'impression que chacune de tes visite t'empli de mélancolie ?

Je vis Duo perdre son regard dans le jeu d'ombre et de lumière créé par le soleil filtrant à travers les branches des arbres. Après quelques minutes, il me dit :

C'est vrai, revoir cet endroit me rappelle toujours d'anciens souvenirs.

Alors pourquoi y vas-tu si souvent ?

Parce que j'aime passer des heures à jouer avec les enfants, j'aime rester discuter avec Sœur Hélène.

Tu n'as été élevé que par des femmes ?

A nouveau, Duo garda le silence. Je m'empressais de dire :

Désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas du.

Non ça va. Il y avait un homme parmi les Sœurs. On l'appelait Père David. Mais il est mort à présent.

David, comme le nom de l'orphelinat ?

Oui, c'est lui qui la construit.

Ok, mais comment est-il mort ?

Je le vis soupirer avant de détourner les yeux. Après un instant il me dit :

Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Devant le regard triste qu'il affichait, je décidais de ne pas insister. Apparemment Duo tenait beaucoup à cet homme. Je décidais alors de changer de sujet.

Dit moi, et Yuna, comment ce fait-il que tu en a la garde ?

Il regarda sa panthère avant de sourire et de me dire, tout en caressant la tête de cette dernière :

Et bien, lorsque Yuna est née elle était la plus petite de la portée. Sa mère en avait eu six. Vous vous imaginez ? c'est le maximum pour les panthères. Malheureusement, vu son faible état, Yuna à été rejetée. J'ai du la nourrir au biberon. Plusieurs fois par jour je me rendais à la couveuse pour la nourrir. Mais j'avoue que je mis rendais parfois pour voir tout simplement comment elle allait.

Et ses frères et sœurs ?

Et bien, une fois qu'ils ont été adultes, Wufei à fait des échanges avec différents zoo.

Echange ?

Oui, nous on donne une ou deux panthères noires et l'autres zoo, en compensation nous donne, par exemple, un au deux lynx. Comme ça on peut plus facilement diversifier les espèces se trouvant dans les zoos.

C'est pas bête. Mais dit moi, quelle âge à Yuna ?

Elle à trois ans.

Doit-elle encore grandir ?

Non, les panthères noires sont adultes à l'âge de 2 ans ½.

Et combien mesure-t-elle ?

Yuna ou les panthères en générales ?

Yuna.

Elle est dans la moyenne. Sa hauteur au garrot est de 58 cm. Sa longueur, de la tête à la base de la queue, est de 120cm et elle pèse environ 70 kg.

Après un sifflement admiratif devant la bête, je lui demandais :

Je suppose qu'elle doit manger beaucoup.

Il se mit alors à rire avant de me dire :

Comme quatre. Je dois lui donné tout les jours 5 kg de viande. Heureusement que j'ai un subside par le zoo sinon elle me ruinerait.

Elle mange autant ?

Oui.

Donc tu dois avoir 35 kg de viande par semaine ?

Non, les panthères et autres félin jeûne un jour pour ne pas se faire du lard .Donc, le dimanche elle n'a pas le droit à manger.

C'est de la que tu connais Hilde ?

Oui. Mais dites moi, vous la connaissez aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, Solo, son mari, Trowa et moi étions dans la même promotion à l'école de police. Mais dit moi, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment cela se faisait-il que Yuna restait chez toi et non au Zoo.

Wufei ne vous à pas expliquer ?

Non, il nous a juste donné la confirmation que tout était en ordre et que tu étais en droit quand à la possession de cette panthère.

Et bien, lorsque Yuna eu un an, j'ai pris deux semaine de vacance afin de me relaxer un peu. Quatre m'a invité à passer mes vacances dans l'une de ses maisons, en Italie. J'ai accepté avec plaisir. Mais alors que je nous étions que depuis cinq jours sur place, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Wufei me disant que Yuna refusait de se nourrir et qu'elle n'acceptait personne dans sa cage. Aussitôt je suis rentré. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la cage de Yuna, elle s'ait levée et avancé vers moi. Elle tremblait de partout, et faire un seul pas lui coutait beaucoup. Elle a posé sa tête sur mes genoux. Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger. Il m'a fallu un mois pour la remettre sur pied. Après ça, à chaque fois que je quittais le zoo le soir venu, Yuna se mettait à rugir sans arrêt. C'est Wufei qui à trouver la solution. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que si elle était chez moi, même si elle était seul, elle restait tranquille.

Tu lui as donc sauvé la vie.

C'est vrai.

Et tu n'as pas de problème niveau relation avec elle ?

Devant le regard incrédule qu'il me lançait, je lui dis :

Enfin, je veux dire, avec les filles. Quand tu ramènes ta petite amie, elle ne fait rien ?

Je ne ramène personne chez moi. Si jamais je rencontre quelqu'un qui me plait, cette personne devra accepter Yuna et Yuna devrait accepter cette personne.

Et si Yuna ne veux pas ?

Alors je m'en séparerais.

Et ou la mettras-tu alors ?

Duo me regarda longtemps avant de me dire :

Je ne me séparerais jamais de Yuna, je quitterais la personne que je fréquentais.

Tu as prêt à abandonné la personne que tu aimes pour rester avec ta panthère ?

Bien sûr. Yuna ne m'a jamais trahit. Pas comme certains.

Que veux-tu dire par la ?

Il me regarda un moment, plongeant son regard dans le mien. C'est fou ce qu'il avait des yeux envoutant. Il fini par me dire :

Je suis sorti avec une fille pendant presque trois mois. Je lui avais donné une clé de chez moi. Mais alors que j'étais parti travaillé, elle m'a tout volé. Tous mes biens et mes économies. Ensuite elle à mit le feu à mon appartement. Elle alors fait comme si elle ne savait rien. Lorsque j'ai touché l'argent de l'assurance, elle l'a volé et est parti avec son amant. Après J'ai déménagé.

Et Yuna ?

J'avais à peine 18 ans, Yuna n'était pas née. Je travaillais dans un bar dans une autre ville.

Et Quatre ? Et Wufei ?

Je ne les connaissais pas. Je les ai connus en emménageant ici.

Pourtant l'orphelinat est dans cette ville.

Je sais… Je voulais m'en éloigné un peu pour prouver à Sœur Hélène que j'étais capable de me débrouillé seul. J'étais trop gentil.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, je me rappelais de ce que Sœur Hélène m'avait dit. C'est vrai qu'elle m'avait évoqué que Duo était trop gentil. Il avait du en voir. Orphelin, il n'avait déjà pas connu ses vrais parents. Quoi que. Il était arrivé à l'orphelinat il avait 7 ans. Mais avant, ou était-il ? Avec qui ? Alors que j'allais lui demander, je le vis se lever. Etonné, je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Je le vis alors me tendre la main. La prenant, il m'aida à me relever en me disant :

Moi je vais rentrer. Il est 12h30 et je commence à avoir faim. Tout comme je dois penser à aller chercher la viande de Yuna avant que Hilde ne me trucide.

C'est vrai qu'elle a un sacré caractère.

Il me sourit avant de commencer à s'en aller. Il me lança néanmoins un :

Au revoir, et à une autres fois j'espère.

Sur ce, il commença à faire la course avec Yuna tandis qu'il repartait chez lui. Aussitôt, je lui criais :

Attend.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda. Le rejoignant au pas de course, je lui dis, une fois à ça hauteur :

Ma voiture est garée devant chez toi.

Il me sourit avant de se remettre en route. C'est fou ce que cette conversation et son sourire m'avait semblé agréable. Pendant un moment j'en avais tout oublié. Mon enquête, mes problèmes, le faite que je devais encore faire des recherches sur Duo. Arrivé devant chez lui, je lui dis à nouveau au revoir avant de monter dans ma voiture. Arrivé chez moi, je me fis un rapide repas avant d'aller faire un tour à la salle de sport. J'y restais de 13h à 16 h. Après cela, je me rendis à la piscine municipale. Une fois passé par les vestiaires et à la douche, j'entrais dans l'eau. C'est fou ce que ça pouvais faire du bien, surtout après une séance d'entrainement à la salle de sports. Lorsque 18h vint, je sortis enfin avant de me changer et de rentré. Après un rapide repas je repris ma voiture afin de me rendre chez Solo tout en emportant le paquet acheter se matin. Une fois sur place, je garais ma voiture devant chez lui avant de descendre et de la fermer. Le paquet sous le bras, je toquais. Après un court instant la porte s'ouvrit. Je vis alors mon ami me sourire.

Salut Heero.

Bonsoir.

Après une poignée de main, il me fit entrer. Je trouvais Hilde écroulée sur le canapé. Souriant, je lui dis :

Alors, comment vas-tu ma grande ?

Ça va, mais j'ai du mal à bouger. Ce petit salligaut me donne parfois des coups de pieds.

Me retournant vers Solo, je lui dis alors :

Tu devrais avoir honte de donné des coups de pied à ta femme alors qu'elle est enceinte.

Aussitôt, j'entendis Hilde rigoler tandis que Solo me répondit en bafouillant :

Non, mais, c'est pas…, c'est le…, mais qu'est ce que tu crois, c'est le bébé.

Mais je sais baka.

Sur ce, je me retournais vers la futur maman en disant :

Calme-toi Hilde.

Elle entreprit de respirer lentement pour calmer son fou rire. Je lui tendis alors le paquet cadeau en lui disant :

Tiens, c'est pour la petite puce qui va bientôt arrivé.

Oh, merci Heero.

J'espère que tu vas aimer.

Sur ce, elle défit l'emballage. Une fois le cadeau ouvert, elle prit la peluche en forme de panthère dans ses bras avant de dire :

Elle est chou… on dirait Yuna. Oh merci Heero, j'adore.

Souriant, Solo m'invita à m'asseoir. Ce que je fis. Aussitôt, Solo me proposa une tasse de café, j'acceptais. Lorsqu'il me l'eu déposée et qu'il se fut assit, il me dit :

J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé. J'ai regardé si Miliardo était en règle. Pour ce qui est de ses élections tout est Ok. Par contre il à fait énormément de dépense. Il a de gros retrait. J'ai approfondis et j'ai vus qu'il les avait signalées comme dépense pour préparer ses élections. C'est possible mais les sommes sont quand même très importantes.

Ok, je vérifierais. Et en ce qui concerne Réléna ?

Et bien elle aussi était en règle pour les élections, mais j'ai découvert qu'elle avait donné plusieurs pots-de-vin pour se mettre dans la poche divers entrepreneurs. Apparemment elle voulait raser une église qui accueille des orphelinats.

L'orphelinat David ?

Tu connais ?

Oui…

C'était une bien étrange coïncidence. Duo était-il au courant ? Et Sœur Hélène ? Il me lui faudrait le demander à ma prochaine visite. Solo reprit alors la parole :

Voila, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Merci.

Pas de quoi. Mais écoute, je t'ai surtout fait venir parce que Hilde et moi avons une question à te posé.

Va y je t'écoute.

Et bien, nous voulions savoir si tu accepterais d'être le parrain de notre petite fille?

Je restais sans voix. Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'il me demanderait ça. Après un court moment de silence, je lui dis :

Ecoute Solo, je suis touché, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

Mais pourquoi ?

Le rôle du parrain est de prendre soin de l'enfant s'il arrive malheur à ses parents. Tu sais que je suis dans la police, j'ai beaucoup plus de chance de mourir qu'un autre. Je suis désolé mais dans ses conditions je ne peux pas accepter.

Malgré ma réponse négative je les vis sourire. C'est alors qu'Hilde prit la parole :

Je lui avais dit que tu refuserais, mais il a quand même voulu te le demander.

Je ne risquais rien à lui demander.

Ne t'en fais pas Heero, nous ne t'en voulons en aucun cas.

Merci Hilde.

Mais dit moi, peut-être aurais-tu une idée ?

Heu…

Alors que je réfléchissais, le visage de Duo m'apparu. Je le revis souriant devant les enfants, je revis le sourire des enfants lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'orphelinat. Duo aimait les enfants, alors pourquoi pas ? Mais, était-ce sage. Je devais enquêter sur lui et si jamais je l'arrêtais, ce petit bout perdrait son parrain à cause de moi. C'est alors que Hilde me sortit de mes pensées :

Heero…

Devant le regard insistant d'Hilde, je lui dis machinalement :

Et pourquoi pas Duo ?

Duo… c'est vrai qu'il adore les enfants. Je suis sur qu'il fera un super parrain. Tu es un ange Heero. Merci.

Sur ce, je vis Hilde commencer à gagatiser. Elle se mit à parler de Duo au petit bout dans son ventre. Souriant devant son air si tendre, ce fut Solo qui brisa le silence :

J'espère que cela ne t'ennuie pas.

Pas du tout. Mais prévient moi quand même quand la petite puce sera née.

Pas de problème et puis tu connais Hilde, elle risque de rameuté tout le monde.

Au fait, tu as déjà une idée sur le prénom que vous aller lui donné ?

Nous pension à Fae.{4}

C'est très joli.

Sur ce, je passais la soirée à discuter avec mes amis. Lorsque je vis que Hilde commençait sérieusement à fatigué, je pris congé avant de rentré chez moi et de me mettre au lit.

Le dimanche se passa sans problème. Idem pour le Lundi, une journée de paperasse tranquille. Mardi arriva enfin. Le jour ou Duo travaillais à nouveau. J'attendis avec impatience que 10 h sonne. Lorsqu'enfin cela fut fait, je partis en direction du zoo.

Duo :

Mardi était enfin là. Mon bras était presque guérit et il ne me faisait presque plus souffrir. M'étirant, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Il était 6h 15. Bizarre, j'étais en avance sur mon réveille. Celui-ci devait sonner à 6h 30. M'étirant à nouveau, je me levais ensuite pour aller prendre ma douche. Une fois propre, sec, coiffé et habillé, je pris un rapide déjeuné avant de me rendre au zoo. Alors que j'y entrais, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Aussitôt e me retournais pour vois Wufei arrivé vers moi.

Salut boss.

Tu as tombé du lit ?

Ben non pourquoi ?

Tu te rends compte qu'il est 7 h 30 ?

Ben oui, je suis arrivé un peu plutôt pour aller voir le petit de Kiara. Comment va-t-il au fait ?

Il va très bien. Il est à présent complètement guérit. Je devais le remettra à sa mère hier mais j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais le faire toi-même.

Oui, merci Wufei.

Sur ce, je partis en direction du bâtiment réserver aux employés. Arrivé sur place, je rangeais mon vélo dans la remise avant d'enfiler ma tenue de travail. Lorsque ce fut fait, je partis directement chercher le petit de Kiara. Le prenant en main, je fus heureux de le voir en pleine forme. Il me lécha avant de me mordiller. Une petite tape sur le nez et il arrêta tout de suite. Rigolant, je l'emmenais rejoindre sa mère. Arrivé devant l'enclos de Kiara, j'ouvris avant d'entrer sans hésitation. Immédiatement j'entendis un grognement s'élever. Souriant, je dis :

Du calme Kiara, je te ramène ton petit.

Aussitôt la tigresse arrêta avant de s'avancer vers moi. Me reniflant, elle se frotta ensuite dans mes jambes. Lui caressant derrière les oreilles, je déposais bien vite la petite boule de poils entre les pattes de sa mère. Aussitôt, celle-ci entreprit de faire la toilette complète de son petit retrouvé. Souriant, je décidais de la laissé tranquille. Sortant, je partis m'occuper des autres félins du Zoo. C'est fou ce qu'ils m'avaient manqués.

{4} : On prononce Fa et é donc Faé.

Dans le chapitre 6 : Petit rendez-vous entre Quatre et Trowa.

Une petite review, merci, arogatu, danke shone, grazzie, gracias, dank u wel, thank you,…


End file.
